H'earring's Choice
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: A new Chaotic player has arrived on scene in Chaotic, and quickly befriends and bonds with H'earring. However, when a tragic event unfolds that nearly takes H'earring's life, it brings the two friends closer than ever before, and it leaves the UnderWorlder with a very difficult choice to make. Will he choose his tribe and loyalty to Chaor, or a new life with his best friend?
1. Welcome to Chaotic

**Hey guys. I know I've been gone for several months, but now that I'm back it's time for a new story. I'd like to welcome you all to a brand new story that's a birthday present for my best friend and brother, who I love with all my heart and soul. One thing to point out, this story will involve some deep friendships and bonding. I hope you all enjoy this loving friendship story of sorts, and let's get to it! This will also serve as my 50th story! :D**

 **Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN THE CHAOTIC FRANCHISE!**

 **No flamers!**

* * *

 **~H'earring's Choice~**

 **Ch. 1: Welcome to Chaotic**

It's a rather ordinary spring sunny afternoon here at the high-school, and the young OverWorld Chaotic player known as Tom Majors, aka MajorTom in Chaotic was getting ready to meet with his friends. He was a very skilled Chaotic player and good friends with the OverWorld leader, Maxxor. He was seen walking through the hallways of school, looking around for his best friend Kaz Kalinkas, and could see the young redhead talking to someone in the lunchroom up ahead.

"I wonder who Kaz is talking to." Tom quietly muttered to himself, as he thought about what his friend had mentioned to him about meeting some new kid who really loved Chaotic and one of the UnderWorlder characters in particular. "Maybe this is the guy he was meeting with." He muttered, as he made his way into the lunchroom, and got a better look at the guy who was with Kaz.

The figure was that of a young teenage boy with long dark brown hair and his eyes were the color of pure purple amethyst, making him wonder if this boy was even human at all. Tom also noticed that the kid was dressed in gothic attire, was wearing a green and purple hoodie, and was wearing a purple pair of gloves. The boy turned to look at him, and flashed him a smile, showing him that he seemed to be rather friendly, despite his rather dark appearance.

"Looks like MajorTom has final arrived on scene, Kazzy." The boy said, as he laughed a little, and looked at a few of his cards.

"Tom!" Kaz shouted, as he waved at his friend, signaling him to come sit down with them. "I've got someone who wants to meet you."

Tom smiled a little, and arrived at the table where his friend and the boy were talking with, and sat down beside Kaz, and could see that they were on their laptops playing Chaotic together. He looked at the kid's laptop, and could see that he was quite an UnderWorlder fan, and really liked the adorable and cuddly creature he knew as H'earring, the scout who would give Kaz scans in exchange for gross treats.

"So, are you going to introduce me to the new Chaotic player?" Tom asked, as he looked at Kaz.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that." Kaz replied, clearing his throat a little, and smiling. "Tom, this is Ravonic, aka H'earring'sBud. He's a new UnderWorlder player, and I'm showing him the ropes of playing the game."

"Nice to meet you, MajorTom." Ravonic answered, shaking Tom's hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Ravonic." Tom replied, as he smiled, and shook his hand. "You certainly do have quite a cool name, Ravonic."

"Aw, thank you." Ravonic said, as he blushed a bit, enjoying the complement. "Kaz has told me so much about you being one of the most amazing and awesome Chaotic players out there and that you're the best OverWorlder players there it." He said, as he laughed a little.

"You got that right about me being an awesome OverWorlder player. Maxxor's my main man and the best creature in all of Perim!" Tom shouted proudly, as it echoed throughout the lunchroom.

"Actually, Chaor's the best there is in Perim." Kaz remarked.

"No, it's Maxxor who's the best!" Tom replied.

"It's Chaor!" Kaz shouted at his friend.

"Maxxor!" Tom shouted back.

"Chaor!" Kaz screamed as loud as he could.

"Maxxor!" Tom screamed.

Ravonic chuckled a little bit at how amusing it was to them see bicker and debate on which creature was the mightiest and most awesome creature in all of Perim, and neither of them ever seemed to win this playful argument of there's as it always ended with them saying Maxxor's the best, or that Chaor's the best. He laughed a little more, and finished setting up his strategy on beating Kaz in their little game. He smiled, and saw that the two of them had finished their little debate for now, but knew that they'd be at it again once they battled using their favorite creatures.

"Now that you two are finished debating on who's the creature, you ready to finish our game, Kaz." Ravonic asked with a smirk. "We've both only got one creature left. This battle was determine who's the winner." He said, as he got ready to play.

"You got that right, Ravonic!" Kaz said, as he sat back down in front of his laptop. "My Chaor will crush your H'earring here and now!"

"We'll see about that, Kazzy." Ravonic said, as he giggled in a similar way H'earring giggled.

Tom found himself a chair, and sat down between them, as he looked to see Kaz's Chaor was really low on energy and was around less than ten energy left, showing that Kaz's favorite creature must've taken a beating from Ravonic's creatures. He also noticed that H'earring's energy was full, and that Ravonic had some pretty strong defenses as well at his disposal.

"Chaor attacks H'earring with a Lava Lance attack and you just lost fifteen energy." Kaz said, as he smiled. "Looks like I'm about to best you."

"Good move, Kaz. But it wasn't good enough to beat me." Ravonic said, as he pushed a few buttons on his keyboard. "H'earring finishes Chaor off with Torrent of Flame, and I just won!" He shouted happily, as Chaor was defeated by H'earring's attack.

"No way!" Kaz shouted, his mouth wide open in shock. "I lost to you?! How exactly did you defeat my Chaor?!" He said, as he was in a state of shock at the recent defeat.

"Simple. Your overconfidence was your downfall, and the creatures that you managed to defeat before all but weakened your Chaor, so I was able to use my H'earring to finish your creature off." Ravonic said, as he grinned. "You Chaor might've been still strong enough to fight, but his attack wasn't powerful enough to beat me!"

"Well, congrats of beating me, dude." Kaz said, as he smiled a little, and shook his hand. "If you keep this up, you'll be a natural Chaotic player in no time."

"I'm counting on it." Ravonic replied, as he patted his friend on the shoulder.

Just then, Ravonic's laptop suddenly started to beeping, meaning that he'd received an email, and it simply read 'Chaotic Mail', as he clicked on the envelop, and out emerged a bunch of weird letters that read 'HXCFREP'. He was a little confused by what the letters meant exactly, and heard everyone around him, including Tom and Kaz gasp in surprise and smile at him.

"Dude, that's a password you just got that'll allow you to transport to Chaotic and play the game for real!" Kaz said, as he patted Ravonic on the back. "You can hook up your scanner and you'll be in the world of Chaotic!"

"Really?" Ravonic asked in surprise and shock at what he was actually hearing. He was able to enter Chaotic and would be able to actually to play for real, interact and befriend the creatures, meet other players, and best of all meet his favorite creature. "I can actually get into Chaotic now?!"

"You sure can, Ravonic." Tom said, as he laughed. "We'll be waiting for you when you arrive at Chaotic. See you soon." Tom replied, as he and Kaz packed up their stuff, and left the lunchroom and headed for home, leaving a very happy and energetic Ravonic behind, as he grabbed his own laptop and scanner and headed for home as well.

When Ravonic finally arrived home, he headed for his bedroom, and plopped down onto his soft beanbag chair, and decided to kill a couple of zombies before he would enter the amazing world known as Chaotic. He grabbed his Call of Duty Black Ops III game, turned on his PS4, inserted his disc into the console, and grabbed his controller. He got comfortable in his beanbag chair, and started shooting down a couple of zombies with his guns, and drank some soda as well.

"Die you evil zombie scum!" Ravonic shouted, as he laughed, gunning gown more zombies that were attacking his character. "The undead are no match for me!"

Ravonic laughed, and continued his killing spree of the undead for about an hour, before he saved his progress, put down the controller, and turned the game off. He then walked over to his dresser, and grabbed his Chaotic Scanner, and was about to punch in the password he got, before I suddenly got a call from call from Kaz.

"Hey, Kaz, I was just about to enter my password in. You already there?" Ravonic asked.

"Yeah, we're all ready for you to come. See you soon, dude." Kaz replied back, ending the call.

Ravonic then punched in the password into the scanner, and heard it beep a few times after he entered it, as the password faded away on the screen and it became black as night, and he was soon transported into the online world of Chaotic. Ravonic gasped in surprise, as he suddenly appeared on the scanner, and looked around to see other people and some robots walking and hovering around the entire place, as he could see various screens showing some pretty epic battles between the players.

"Wow, wow, I tell you what, wow!" Ravonic said in awe, as a robot suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Finally, we have a first timer who can come up with some originality. Originality separates the champions from the chumps. In any case, welcome to Chaotic." The robot replied to him.

Before Ravonic could respond, he saw Kaz and Tom walking towards him with two other people who he recognized to be Sarah and Peyton behind the two, as the four walked up to greet the new Chaotic player and their new friend. Ravonic smiled, and walked towards the four of them, and greeted them as well, as he did a special handshake with both Tom and Kaz.

"You finally made it, dude!" Kaz said to his friend. "You're now in Chaotic for real!"

"You got that right, buddy boy!" Ravonic said happily, as he looked at his surroundings. "I'm so excited to see Perim, gain some new scans, and meet my favorite Chaotic creature."

"So, who is your favorite creature?" Sarah asked him.

"H'earring of course." Ravonic replied back, as he smiled just thinking about the giggling UnderWorlder.

"That's awesome, dude." Peyton said, grabbing his hand, as he dragged him around. "Come on, let's show you around the place."

Peyton and the three decided to show Ravonic around the place before they brought him to Perim, and showed him the seven battle drones, the food court, the scanners that take the player to Perim, and the longue area where the players watch their friends inside the drones battle each other. Ravonic smiled at how amazing the place was, and started making his way towards the scanners. Just before they were about to transported, they heard some laughter behind them, and turned around to see the two most unlikable players Klay and Krystella sitting at a near by table laughing at the five players, and could see that Ravonic wasn't at all happy to see them at all.

"Looks like the losers got a fifth member now, Klay." Krystella replied, as he snickered. "I thought these losers were pathetic before, but this just takes the cakes that they need a fifth loser in their baby group."

"Man, this kid looks like he'd been running off crying before his first battle against even the weakest of players." Klay said, as he pointed at Ravonic. "He's even more a weakling and fool for liking that stupid rabbit who eats garage. H'earring'sBud? More like the LoserBunny!" He said, busting out laughing.

Ravonic growled angrily, as he had enough of these two, and stomped over to the table, and grabbed Klay from the head, and slammed his face into his nachos, and smashed his drink cup on his head, as he was covered in chips, cheese and cola, and everyone including Krystella, who was enjoying her friend's humlation.

"Looks like you're the one who's the loser, Klay." Ravonic replied, as he laughed as well at a furious Klay.

"Enough!" Klay roared angrily, silencing the crowd instantly, as he wipes the cheese and chips off his face with a napkin. "You think you're all tough and bad, huh? Well, I'll crush you and make sure you never return to Chaotic! Your first match is with me, you worthless rat!" Klay yelled, before stomping off with Krystella following behind him.

"Bring it on, you ignorant snake!" Ravonic replied, as he walked back to his friends, ready to show Klay who is boss.

* * *

 **Yeah, that's the end of chapter one, guys. Ravonic's now entered Chaotic, and he'll be showing a bully not to mess with him and his friends in his first match. Will Ravonic beat Klay and win his first match? You'll have to wait and see in the next chapter. Now tell me what did you think of the first chapter? Let me know, and I'll see you all again in the second chapter to this story. Also, have a Happy Birthday, JudgmentDragon25. *hugs you tightly* I love you so much. I love you. :)**

 **Please read and review. Bye-bye!**


	2. First Match

**Hey guys. I'm back once again and now I bring you all the second chapter. I do hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope you all enjoy the second chapter as well.**

* * *

 **Ch. 2: First Match**

Ravonic was seen sitting at a table with Tom and the gang, and looks through his scanner, as he was getting ready for his first match with Klay in about an hour. Kaz had mentioned that Klay was mainly an UnderWorlder player like them, but did prefer to use powerful and dangerous scans from the other tribes as well. His favorite creature was the traitorous UnderWorlder and one of Chaor's worst enemies, Lord Von Bloot. Ravonic smiled, as he looked at his battlegear and mugic, and sighed happily as he looked at his scan of H'earring.

"If he going to use his Lord Von Bloot against, I'll flatten him like a pancake with my H'earring." Ravonic said, as he looked for the perfect battlegear and mugic to use on H'earring. "And if he tries anything, I've got something special up my sleeve.

"Ravonic, you sure about using H'earring in this battle? He's not really the strongest creature out there and he's kind of small." Tom responded, wondering if Ravonic was making the right move using the UnderWorlder scout against Lord Von Bloot.

"Major T's got a point, dude. H'earring's not the strongest creature you got, and I'd suggest using one of your stronger creatures to fight that jerk." Peyton replied, as he ate some burgers. "I'd suggest you'd use Chaor to beat him." He said.

"Guys, I understand where your coming from, but H'earring's the creature I'm going to use to battle Klay and I promise you I will emerge the winning in this little battle. I won't let some jerk insult my friends and my H'earring." Ravonic said, as he gripped his scanner tightly.

"Dude, why do you love H'earring so much? You haven't even met him yet?" Peyton asked, confused at why I had so much faith in the adorable and cuddly rabbit creature.

"It's because I believe in H'earring with all my heart and soul, and I have faith in him that he'll help me win the battle, and I can feel that when I become him, pur hearts and minds will truly be one." Ravonic said, as a single tear formed in his eye. "I love H'earring and I know that he'll be with him in the battle drone in spirit.

"Then we believe in you, Ravonic. Good luck." Tom said, as he happy that I had a creature who I not only had faith it but also loved. "We know you'll do great in the battle drone."

"Thank you, guys." Ravonic said, as he grabbed his scanner, and walked off. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to get ready for first met match."

Ravonic made his way through Chatoic, and watched a couple of battles to past the past, while he decided on using the perfect battlegear and mugic, which would give him an edge in battle. Suddenly, he saw Krystella walk over to his table, and sit down in the chair across from him, as he smirked at him.

"Krystella, it's so wonderful to see you here." Ravonic said with clear sarcasm in his tone, as he was holding back the urge to walk away from the evil little witch. "What do you even want?" He asked, rising a brow.

"Just thought I'd wish you luck in losing to Klay." Krystella remarked coldly, as he stood back up, and walked towards him. "Using that worthless garbage eating rabbit against the future ruler of the UnderWorld is probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my entire left. Power is what matters and H'earring is nothing more than a joke."

"If you're trying to make me angry, you are doing a pretty good job of making me rage boil." Ravonic said, as he growled angrily, and glared hatefully at Krystella.

"Angry? Well, I should mention that a while back, Klay and I nearly killed those two loser friends of yours and were about to see that worthless be boiled alive in molten magma after we scanned and destroyed that Phobia Mask." Krystella replied, as she chuckled darkly. "H'earring was screaming in terror as he was hanging out for dear life on Kaz's shoelaces and we crying and whimpering like a weakling as he was about to be crushed to death by the gears."

"Get away from me, Krystella!" Ravonic growled angrily, as his anger was literally on the verge of erupting. "It would be in your best interest to leave now, and if you and that lowlife pig ever try to harm H'earring and my friends again, I'll make sure you both have a nice dip in molten magma!" He screamed.

"Oooh, I'm so scared of your little threats." Krystella said in a sarcastic tone and rolled her eyes, as she walked off. "I'm going to enjoy watching the beautiful carnage between you and Klay."

Ravonic then started to breathe in and out and closed his eyes, as he felt his anger melting away, and sighed, deciding it would be best if he didn't use his hatred and anger in battle against his enemy. He then made his way to the Crellan Drome, and entered it, as the door quickly closed behind him, and walked through the dark room, as it suddenly became filled with light, and saw the holographic Chaotic symbol appear.

"Welcome to Battle Drome Crellon, Ravonic. Chaotic Codename: H'earring'sBud. H'earring'sBud, please step forward." The voice said, as he a device used to dock his scanner appeared, and he did as he was told. A hologram appeared that was exactly the same as the one in the online game, and spins a couple of the dials as it shows all of his creatures, locations, battlegear and mugic.

"Now where's my foe at?" Ravonic asked, as he looked for Klay.

"Right here, you idiot." Klay said, as the floor opened up, and he appeared, and docked his scanner as well. "I'll enjoy destroying you." He replied, as he started setting up his deck.

Ravonic smirked, and selected H'earring as his creature in this one on one battle, and Vile Driver as his battlegear and Fortissimo as his mugic. He then starts selecting ten locations that was provide H'earring with an advantage and be a disadvantage for Lord Von Bloot. Ravonic and Klay then both locked their decks, and glared at each other, as they're fueled by determination and hatred.

"Battle board locked. Field of play revealed." The voice answered, showing it will be H'earring and Lord von Bloot battling each other. "H'earring'sBud, because this is your first time here, you will be the attacker. Spin the location randomizer." The voice answered, as Ravonic did what he was told, and spun the location randomizer, and landed on the Doors of Deep Mines.

"The Doors of the Deep Mines." The voice replied. "Now H'earring'sBud, choose your attacking creature and target creature."

"Only got choice, so H'earring attacks Lord Von Bloot." Ravonic replied, as he was excited for the real fun to begin.

"Very well. H'earring'sBud, touch your H'earring card." The voice replied one final time and remained silent, as Ravonic touched his H'earring card, and was engulfed by swirling blue energy, and transformed into H'earring, much to his enjoyment.

"Wow, I'm actually H'earring!" Ravonic shouted in shock, as he giggled the same way the real H'earring does, and smirked playfully at Klay, who had just transformed into Lord Von Bloot. "And I'm going to be the one who enjoys this!" He said, giggling more.

"We'll see about that!" Lord Von Bloot remarked, as he cackled. "Let's get Chaotic!"

"Let the begin." The voice replied, as the whole arena suddenly changed into the now flooded Doors of the Deep Mines, and H'earring and Lord Von Bloot were in the filthy water, as it was up to their knees.

"Gross. I can see why this place is so disgusting, yet I feel the urge to drink some of the water." H'earring said, stickling his cute tongue out in disgust. "And I have the strangest craving for Dracytl Scales."

"Look at you thinking about your stomach when you should be focusing on the battle at hand. Regardless of what happens here, I promise that this will be your watery grave." Lord Von Bloot, and shot his Torrent of Flame attack at H'earring.

H'earring giggled, and dodged the fire attack with ease, and fired by at Lord Von Bloot with his Power Pulse attack, hitting him directly. He also ran behind the traitorous UnderWorlder, and attacked him with his Ash Torrent, blinding him along with costing him more of his energy.

"Ugh, you dirty little, rat!" Lord Von Bloot screeched, rubbing the ash out of his eyes. "You're not playing fair!"

H'earring smirked playfully, and his beautiful crystal blue eyes glowed purple, as he blasted the evil UnderWorlder with a barrage of purple energy balls, and gave him another blast of his Torrent of Flame attack, as Lord Von Bloot flew off, and shot a barrage of fireballs at H'earring, who managed to dodge them without even breaking a sweat.

Lord Von Bloot panted heavily from all the damage he's sustained in battle, and unleashed a Sonic Blast at H'earring, hitting him. "You might've gotten in a few cheap shots, but H'earring's doomed now!" He roared.

Poor H'earring screamed in agony, as he placed his hands over his H'earring, and fell to the ground, as the sound attack was getting more and more painful, and screamed even more, as Lord Von Blast blasted him with several black orbs, hurting him even more as his energy was slowly being drained away. Lord Von Bloot smiled evilly, and unleashed a powerful dark attack, and stuck H'earring with deadly force, as the attack left him very weakened and injured.

H'earring managed to stand back up, and panted from the pain and exhaustion, as he managed to use his battlegear the Vile Driver, and took the controls. He growled, as he fired the cannons, and used his Power Pulse simultaneously on Lord Von Bloot, and pushed the cannons to full power, injuring Lord Von Bloot even more.

"That's enough! Paralyze!" Lord Von Bloot shouted, as he shot his paralyzing attack at H'earring, hitting him. "Now I shall claim my victory, and end your life once and for all!" He said, as he equipped his Phobia Mask.

"I can't move!" H'earring screamed in terror, as he was now at the mercy of Lord Von Bloot's attacks and the power of that Phobia Mask.

Lord Von Bloot laughed evilly, and used the power of the Phobia Mask, and blasted H'earring with it, filling his mind full of terrifying visions and weakening him even more. H'earring screamed in terror, and could horrifying images of ghostly creatures and saw a more terrifying version of Milla'iin coming towards him, and attacking him with the same attack that took control of his mind, as H'earring was screaming even more and was about to be coded.

"If I can't move, I'll just use my own sound attack to beat him and finish him off." H'earring said, as he unleashed his Mega-Roar. "Mega-Roar!"

Lord Von Bloot saw a ghostly image suddenly appear, and was by several ear splitting sound waves that caused him to fall from the sky, and crash into the murky waters below, as he felt his strength fading away fast and was close to being coded. He managed to recover, and used the Phobia Mask at full power, and unleashed a wave of unimaginable terror onto H'earring, as he was no longer paralyzed, but fell from his Vile Driver, badly hurt.

"Looks like I'll finish this in only one shot!" Lord Von Bloot said, as he laughed, and charged up a red orb of energy.

Meanwhile inside H'earring, Ravonic realized he was running out of time, and decided it was best to try and let H'earring take over the match. He closed his eyes and began to focus, only he was trying to have a stronger connection with the adorable UnderWorlder, and could feel H'earring's presence standing beside him, as they held hands, and joined into one, as he could literally feel like he had become one with H'earring, and blasted Lord Von Bloot back with his laser eyes, destroying the Phobia Mask, and activated his mugic.

"Fortissimo!" Ravonic and H'earring both shouted simultaneously, as H'earring felt his energy returning and grew to gigantic size, as he towered over Lord Von Bloot. H'earring smirked cutely at the now terrified UnderWorlder, and crushed him with his foot, coding him. "We won this match!"

H'earring then changed back into Ravonic, and he started celebrating his victory over the new enraged Klay, who grabbed his scanner and made his way towards the exit, but now before turning back to his enemy.

"Enjoy your victory while you can, but I'll make you pay!" Klay said hatefully, and exited the drome.

Ravonic then left as well, and was greet by his four friends, who were all happy for his victory over Klay, along with many other players who were amazed at how he overcame the Phobia Mask and crushed that jerk like the insect he is. Kaz smiled, and high-fives Ravonic, while Tom and Peyton both fist bump him.

"Thanks for believing in me, guys." Ravonic said, blushing.

"It's no problem, Ravonic." Kaz said, as they started making their way towards the transports. "Now, you'll see Perim and get to meet H'earring."

"I can't wait." Ravonic replied, giggling in a similar manner to H'earring, excited to meet the UnderWorlder he loved and cared for so much, and give him some tasty Dractyl Scales.

The five friends arrived at the transport spots, and activated their scanners, as they were all transported into the world of Perim, and Ravonic was only moments away from meeting his new best friend.

* * *

 **That's the end of the second chapter, guys. I do hope you all enjoyed reading this, and in the next chapter, Ravonic will finally get to meet H'earring. How do you think UnderWorlder will react to meeting the new Chaotic player? You'll have wait and see in the next chapter. Please review to let me know what you think of the story so far, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	3. Meeting H'earring

**Hey again guys. Now that Ravonic has defeated Klay in his first battle match, he'll finally be able to meet the adorable creature he loves so much. :) Anyway, I now bring you guys the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy it, and please review, follow, and favorite if you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Ch. 3: Meeting H'earring**

Tom, Kaz and Ravonic were seen arriving at the entrance to UnderWorld City, with several large bags filled with Dractyl Scales and plenty of nasty treats that a certain adorable UnderWorlder will most certainly love a lot. Before they arrived at Dractyl's nest, Sarah went off to Danian territory and Peyton went off to collect some more cool scans, so he could beat some highly skilled Chaotic players later on.

"Man, I've been dreaming of this day for so long now. Now I finally get to meet H'earring face to face." Ravonic said with glee, as he smiled.

"I'm sure he'll be excited to meet you as well, Ravonic." Kaz replied, as he grabbed one of the bags and hosted the back over his back, and arrived at the city of the UnderWorlders. "At least you won't be panicking and screaming that some monster was trying to eat you like Tom did." Kaz said, trying to not to laugh, but busted out in a fit of laughter.

"Yeah, that was pretty hilarious when we told me that story, Kaz." Ravonic said, as he started laughing himself, much to Tom's annoyance.

"Aw, come on, that was because he jumped into my arms and was starting to grab at the bags full of those nasty Dractyl Scales. He looked like he was trying to attack me or something." Tom said, he rubbed his head. "Let's just get this over with because these things are even nastier than ever."

"Okay, okay, dude." Kaz replied, as they ventured further and further into the city, and waved a couple of the UnderWorlders he was friends with or helped him out with collecting powerful scans.

"Looks like the UnderWorlders certainly are a bit more welcoming to Chaotic players." Ravonic remarked, as he looked around the city in awe, amazed by it's sheer beauty and power. "Wow, I always knew this place was beautiful, but this is more amazing than I could've dreamed of."

Tom and Kaz both chuckled, and let Ravonic look around the city, so he could get used to this place, and become an ally to the tribe as well, which would make things easier for him to catch rare scans. Ravonic looked around at the many buildings, giant robots and creatures going about their business in the city. He saw a couple UnderWorlders he recognized from his cards and from the stories Kaz told him about. One of the UnderWorlders he was saw was a female creature named Takinom. She was second in command only to Chaor and severed as one of the tribe's most powerful and deadly warriors.

"Wow, you must be Takinom." Ravonic said, as he approached her. "Kaz has told me so much about you, though its mostly about you and Chaor battling and whatnot."

"I see. You must be a new Chaotic player. Tell me, who are you exactly?" Takinom asked, landing in front of the young human.

"Well, my name's Ravonic, Takinom. It's nice to meet you." He said, shaking her claw hand, which she shook back.

"A pleasure to meet you too, kid." Takinom replied back. "I take it you're here with your friends to look for H'earring, are you not?" She questioned.

"Yes, we are." Ravonic answered, as he was Kaz and Tom waving to him in the distance. "Well, it was nice meeting you, but my friends need me. I'll see you around, Takinom." He said, waving good-bye to her, and rejoining his friends.

Takinom chuckled a little, and flew off towards Chaor's castle, as she smiled a little bit at meeting the strange kid, and could see that there was something special about him just by looking into his eyes and could tell that he certainly cared quite a lot for one of their kind, but she couldn't tell which one though.

Meanwhile, back with others, Ravonic reunited back with his friends, and they headed to the very same rendezvous point where Tom first met H'earring and was where he could tackled by. The three grabbed the bags of Dractyl Scales and nasty treats, and waited around for H'earring to arrive.

"So, when do you think he'll arrive?" Ravonic asked, already becoming excited to meet the UnderWorlder he loved so much.

Kaz suddenly a heard a noise coming not far behind him, and chuckled, realizing it was H'earring. He looked at the two of them, and said. "I think he's going to be here very soon, Ravonic. You might want to hold one of those bags."

"Okay." He replied, grabbing one of the bags of nasty treats.

Suddenly, the three of them heard a shriek above them, and saw some shadowy figure standing at top of building, as he shrieked once more, and jumped down from the building, revealing itself to be none other than H'earring. H'earring then leaped right into Ravonic's arms, and he hugged him tightly, as he tried grabbing at the bag of Dractyl Scales, but the more he tried to get at the bag, the more Ravonic kept hugging him tighter and tighter. H'earring smiled, and made several cute noises, as he kept grabbing at the bag, unaware he's being hugged.

"Ravonic, he's trying to eat you!" Tom shouted jokingly, as he laughed a little.

Ravonic laughed, and kept hugging the adorable UnderWorlder tighter and tighter in his loving embrace, and start snuggling him cutely. H'earring gasped when he realized what was happening, and looked up to see a young human child around Kaz's age hugging and snuggling him cutely, as a bright red blush formed on his cute face, and gasped in surprise.

"Hey, why are you being so affectionate to me?" H'earring asked in a surprise tone, as he was starting to enjoy being snuggled.

"Because I love you so much, H'earring." Ravonic replied, hugging him even more.

H'earring's light green skin almost turned to a dark shade of red at how much he was blushing, and wrapped his arms around Ravonic, hugging him back lovingly, as he giggled a little bit. Kaz chuckled, as he grabbed hold of H'earring, who was still trying to grab at the bag of Dractyl Scales being held by Ravonic. Ravonic sighed, and reluctantly let go of the creature he loved so much, but not before giving him another loving hug.

"Hey, Kazzy, who's your affectionate new friend?" H'earring asked, as he giggled cutely.

"H'earring, this is my new friend, Ravonic." Kaz replied, pointing at Ravonic. "He's also quite a big fan of you and uses you just about every time he plays Chaotic. He really does like you." Kaz said, feeding his friend a Dractyl Scale.

"Really?" H'earring asked, his beautiful crystal blue eyes going wide with surprise. "You're a fan of me?"

"Of course. I've been dying to meet the UnderWorlder I love so much." Ravonic said, picking him back up and pulling him into another affectionate hug. "And I know how much you love these too." He said, giving H'earring some Dractyl Scales.

"Oooh, Dractyl Scales!" H'earring shouted happily, devouring the tasty treat, and licks his lips.

"Yeah, his codename is 'H'earring'sBud' too. He's probably you're biggest fan and he wants to be friends with you so badly." Kaz replied, feeding the UnderWorlder creature more disgusting treats.

H'earring couldn't help but feel deeply touched by what he just heard that he had a fan that not only cared about him, but also loved him in such a way, it made his heart all warm and fuzzy. He looked towards Ravonic, and jumped into his arms, and hugged him tightly, to which he hugged him back lovingly. The two smiled at each other, and tightened the hug even more, as Ravonic stroked his cute rabbit ears and ruffled his beautiful red hair.

"It's nice to meet you, Ravonic." H'earring said, sighing lovingly at how warm and comforting the embrace felt. "I'm so glad I got a fan."

"Nice to meet you too, H'earring. Does this mean we're friends?" He asked, as he kept hugging H'earring.

"You didn't need to ask, buddy. We're pals now!" H'earring said, licking him across his face.

"So, do you have anything good today?" Kaz asked his friend.

"Yeah, new battlegear that's super powerful." He replied, giggling even more, as he pointed towards Ulmar's laboratory.

Tom and Kaz gulped a little at the thought of dealing with the unstable and insane scientist, but grabbed their scanners, and made their way towards the laboratory, while Ravonic and H'earring followed closely behind, tangled in each other's arms.

"Wow, you sure do like to hug me, don't you?" H'earring asked, giggling even more.

"You know it." Ravonic replied, smiling. "Say, when this scanning business is finished, do you maybe wanna hang out with me and maybe we can bond some more?" He asked, hoping his friend was say yes, as he planned on giving his friend even more love and some more treats when he went back to Dractyl's nest.

"You know it." H'earring replied with an adorable grin, as he snuggled on Ravonic's shirt. "And please give me some more treats."

Ravonic laughed, and gave H'earring some more Dractyl Scales, along with giving him a couple of those Fungus Fruits and some really disgusting red object he found while searching through the nest. H'earring gasped, as he grabbed the strange red object, and swallowed it whole, as he feasted on what remained of the treats, and laid back into his new friend's loving arms.

"Yummy." H'earring replied, as he continued eating his tasty treats.

* * *

 **Aw, that was so sweet. Ravonic and H'earring are buds now, and it looks like the two of them are going to have some fun together and enjoy each other's company. And it looks like our favorite UnderWorlder is going to not only tasty treats, but love from his new friend. Please review to let me know what you think of the story so far, and I'll see you all again in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	4. Dractyl Scales and Bonding

**Hey guys. I'm back again and I bring you all the exciting forth chapter to my story. Ravonic and H'earring have only just met each other, and yet it appears that a bond has already been formed between the two. Do you think their new friendship will grow stronger? Read and find out, guys!**

* * *

 **Ch. 4: Dractyl Scales and Bonding**

It had been several days since Ravonic and H'earring first met each other and formed a close bond with each other, and it only kept getting stronger and closer with each day they spent together. Ravonic had come prepared by bringing several bags of Dractyl Scales and gave him some of that yummy Lake Pouril mud that he loves so much. The nasty treats he always brought already brought a smile to the cute UnderWorlder's face, and they'd always be hugging each other tightly. It was like they were destined to meet each other.

Ravonic was seen making his way through UnderWorld city once again with a bag of Dractyl Scales for his favorite UnderWorlder creature and friend. He had also gained several rare scans along the way with some help from Kaz and Peyton, and H'earring also supplied him with some new battlegear to use in match, though now he was starting to give him a couple of the scans for free, which was actually quite surprising to all of them, and it ended with him always getting hugged by his new friend.

"Time to see my adorable and cuddly rabbit again." Ravonic said, arriving at H'earring's house, and knocking on the door. "H'earring, I got your tasty treats!" He shouted, as he could hear giggling behind the door.

H'earring opened the door with the biggest and most adorable grin on his cute face, and pulled Ravonic into a rather tight and loving hug, closing the door behind them. He then looked at his human friend, and hugged him tighter, as he shouted happily. "Ravonic! You finally made it here!"

"Of course I did, H'earring." Ravonic replied, hugging his friend back lovingly. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Ravonic. I see you got me some more Dractyl Scales too." H'earring said, as he giggled, and licked his lips. "You sure do love giving me such tasty treats." He said, eating some of the treats.

Ravonic only nodded, and sat down on the couch, as H'earring jumped into his arms, and they started cuddling together lovingly. Ravonic smiled, and started rubbing H'earring's adorable rabbit ears and ruffling his soft red hair, as H'earring sighed, and snuggled more into his friend's loving embrace, loving the soothing ear rub and being fed his favorite treats.

"Oh yeah..." H'earring muttered, as he snuggled even closer to his friend, and hugged him even tighter. "That feels so nice..."

"I'm glad you're my friend, H'earring. You mean so much to me." Ravonic said, as he kissed H'earring on the nose, making him blush cutely.

"Aw, gosh..." H'earring muttered, as he blushed bright red, and snuggled even closer beside me.

Hours later, Ravonic and H'earring had spent most of the afternoon playing some games and lounging around in his home tangled in each other, and it wasn't until later that H'earring heard his stomach growling a bit, and looked at his friend once again. Ravonic smiled, and took out a Flux Bauble that he had acquired from Ulmar's lab, along with a couple more of them he'd managed to get out of the lab, knowing that the insane scientist wouldn't miss a few Flux Baubles.

"Where did you get that?" H'earring questioned.

"I took a couple of these from Ulmar's lab. He won't notice." Ravonic answered, reassuring his friend. "With this thing, we'll be able to arrive at Dractyl's nest and back in a just a couple of minutes. Plus, we might find some really good stuff that you like up there." He said, as he held H'earring's cute hand.

"Then, let's get going, buddy." H'earring replied, giving his friend one last hug, before they were instantly teleported to Dractyl's nest in the OverWorld, and the two friends looked around to make sure that the pterodactyl creature wasn't around before they entered, and saw the nest was littered in some rather gross and slimy muck and scum that H'earring loves, and old Dractyl Scales and purple slime covering them scattered about the nest.

"We better hurry and get the scales before Dractyl gets back, H'earring. He's not the most friendly creature out there." Ravonic said, grabbing a couple of the scales, and stuffing them inside a bag.

"Dractyl might seem all big and tough, but he's one of the biggest chickens in Perim." H'earring said, as he ate a couple of the scales off the floor of the nest. "He'll flee even at the mere sight of Chaor. Kazzy's friends tricked him into flying off after he accidently got captured up here looking for me some of his scales."

Ravonic chuckled at that, and picked up a few more disgusting goodies, and placed them inside the bag, while H'earring kept eating more and more of the scales on the floor, and eat a couple of things covered in slime, as he licked his lips. Suddenly, the two of them heard a noise coming from outside, and could Dractyl flying in the sky, as he was getting ready to arrive back home.

"Dractyl's coming back, H'earring!" Ravonic screamed in a nervous tone, as he was afraid of what might happen if they got caught by Dractyl.

"Just let me get a few more, buddy." H'earring said, grabbing a few more scales, just as Dractyl arrived back at the nest.

As they were getting ready to leave the nest, they saw Dractyl land on one of the branches outside his nest, and make his way inside, catching the two of them inside his home, and blocked their way out. Dractyl narrowed his eyes a bit, and stomped towards us, as he roared angrily, thinking they were stealing his so-called treasures, even though there was really nothing there of value they could see.

"Intruders! Stealing my treasures!" Dractyl roared, as he charged at the two of them.

Luckily, H'earring pushed Dractyl back with his Power Pulse attack, and stood firmly in front of his friend, making sure that the pterodactyl wouldn't lay a feather on his human friend.

"No, you don't understand." Ravonic tried to explain the situation to him. "We were stealing anything from you. We just came by to grab your old scales."

"Why are you even here and make it fast because while I prefer Mipedians, humans are rather tasty creatures." Dractyl roared, getting ready to peck the young human.

"You see, my friend loves to eat your old scales, and he's right here." Ravonic said, introducing him to H'earring. "This is my friend, H'earring."

"Ew, gross!" Dractyl cringed, holding back to urge to vomit, as he stepped back a little bit, and allowed them to leave his nest. "Just get out of here and don't eat them around me!" Dractyl roared, as he flew off, losing any appetite he had after hearing who eats his scales.

"Looks like he doesn't won't to take his chances harming someone allied with the UnderWorlder." Ravonic said, sighing in relief.

"Told you. He's a major chicken." H'earring replied, grabbing my hand, as he ate more Dractyl Scales. "Come on, let's head to the UnderWorld, Ravonic."

Ravonic nodded in agreement, and took out another Flux Bauble, just as they heard Dractyl returning to the nest, and teleported out of the nest, just as the gigantic cowardly pterodactyl returned by crashing through his roof, and roared like crazy, noticing his uninvited guests are gone.

"At least they didn't bring that Chaor with them or I'd be one fried bird." Dractyl roared, as he grabbed some sticks and debris, and fixed the hole in his nest before getting something eat.

Meanwhile, back at the UnderWorld City, H'earring and Ravonic arrived back at the rabbit UnderWorlder's home, and sat down on the couch in his living room, as H'earring devours his tasty treats one by one. Ravonic sighed, and wrapped his arms around H'earring and pulled him closer, as they playfully squirmed around on the couch, and Ravonic ended up playfully pinning a giggling H'earring down.

"That tickles!" H'earring said, as he was reduced to a giggling wreck in his friend's arms.

Ravonic smirked, and tickled H'earring some more, and planted another kiss on his cute nose, as the adorable UnderWorlder giggled even more, and blushes cutely, feeling butterflies in stomach from all the love and affection he's getting. Ravonic the picked him up, and tossed him up and down playfully, catching him in his arms every time.

"Who's the most amazing and adorable UnderWorlder ever?" Ravonic asked, tossing him up and down again.

"I am! I am! I am!" H'earring shouted happily, as he kept giggling, and landed back in his friend's arms.

"You sure are, buddy." Ravonic said, giving H'earring another loving hug. "You're my best friend."

"You're my best friend too." H'earring replied, hugging him back, and smiling. "Do you want one of my Dractyl Scales, Ravonic?" He asked, still giggling.

Ravonic gasped in surprise, and was a little hesitant try eat of those disgusting scales, but H'earring's adorable face was just too much for him, and he reluctantly agreed to try one. He grabbed one of the slimy scales, and placed it into his mouth, as he fought back the urge to vomit from eating such a disgusting thing, and managed to eat it, as he stuck his tongue out in disgust, and went back to hugging and cuddling with his best friend again.

"So, how was it?" H'earring asked. "Did you like it?"

"It was rather unique and wonderful, H'earring. Thank you." Ravonic said, rubbing his rabbit ears, before blushing a bit. "Say, can I stay the night with you here?"

"Did you even have to ask me that?" H'earring asked, before grabbing Ravonic's hand, and leading him towards his bedroom.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter, guys. It was rather cute seeing Ravonic eating a Dractyl Scale to make his friend happy, even though they are a little on the gross side. How far will there friendship go and what lies ahead of them? Please review to let me know what you think of the story so far, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	5. Scan Hunt and More Bonding

**Hey guys, I'm back once again. The friendship between these two certainly is deepening quite a bit, and it was rather cute who much H'earring loves his new friend so much. It would also be a cute sight to sleep and cuddle with the adorable UnderWorlder. Anyway, I bring you guys the fifth fluffy and fun chapter. Please feel free to review, favorite and follow. :)**

* * *

 **Ch. 5: Scan Hunt and More Bonding**

It was morning in UnderWorld City, and the citizens were just now waking up and getting ready to go onto their daily business. A few of the UnderWorlders were just going about their business, while others went to work on the city and build new weapons, and the remaining ones went to Chaor's castle to discuss battle plans and to cater to their leader's every whim and desire.

Meanwhile, at H'earring's small home, Ravonic and H'earring were sleeping peacefully in H'earring's bed, as they cuddled together lovingly and had their arms wrapped tightly around each other, with loving smiles on their faces. The bed was a little smile, but both friends were able to make it work for them, and the bed was big enough for the human to sleep in, and it was incredibly comfortable and soft. H'earring snored cutely, and snuggled even closer to his friend, and blushes cutely his sleep, as Ravonic muttered in his sleep, meaning his was dreaming.

"H'earring, I love you so much..." Ravonic muttered, as he hugged the sleeping UnderWorlder tighter and tighter.

The two had nothing better to do, so they decided to sleep in for the day, and they were loving it so much. H'earring had never had someone sleep with him in bed, and he was loving every second of sleeping with his friend. It didn't take long for them to be wrapped in each other's arms, and start snuggling together underneath the covers. Not only were they using the blankets and plush covers to keep warm, they were using their body heat as well.

"Oh, Ravonic, I love you..." H'earring muttered, hugging his friend even tighter and tighter, and planted a kiss on the human's cheek. "I love you so much..." His adorable muttering continued.

The two kept hugging, and snuggling together as they slept peacefully, till it was mid afternoon in the UnderWorld. H'earring was the first to wake up, as he opened his beautiful crystal blue eyes, and yawned cutely. He smiled lovingly, as he looked down at the sleeping human cuddling beside, and felt a deep blush coming along, and felt a warm and fuzzy feeling in his stomach. He leaned down, and kissed his sleeping friend on the nose, and cuddled beside him, waiting for his friend to wake up as well.

"I love you so much. You're such a great and amazing friend, and I'm happy to have you in my life." H'earring whispered into his friend's ear, and hugged him tightly, as he wrapped his cute rabbit ears around his human friend, and snuggled even closer to Ravonic. He gasped, as he felt Ravonic hug him tightly in his sleep, and nuzzled his cute head cutely.

About an hour after he'd waken up, H'earring felt Ravonic stir in his sleep, and open his beautiful purple eyes, as he yawned cutely. Ravonic looked around, and realized how close he was to his friend, and hugged him even tighter, and ruffled his beautiful red hair, and kissed him on the nose, as H'earring blushed bright red, and giggled.

"Good morning, H'earring." Ravonic replied, yawning again, as he held his friend tightly. "How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Good morning, Ravonic. I slept great." H'earring said, giggling cutely at the loving affection. "Do you sleep well?"

"I slept great too. Come on, let's go get something to eat." Ravonic said, as he and H'earring got out of the bed, and ran downstairs towards H'earring's kitchen.

Luckily, the UnderWorlders and other creatures of Perim do eat food that's similar to the food humans eat, and H'earring said some food that Ravonic was able to eat, and he rather enjoyed it quite a bit. H'earring giggled, and eat some tasty pond scum and Fungus Fruits, and smiled at adorable his friend looked eating meat.

"So, what do you think of it?" H'earring asked, smiling.

"I love it, H'earring. It's really tasty." Ravonic replied, wrapping an arm around the cute UnderWorlder, and giving him another loving hug.

"I'm glad you like it. After we finish breakfast, I'm gonna take you someplace special." H'earring said, eating another Fungus Fruit.

"I can't wait!" Ravonic replied in an excited tone, as he continued eating.

After they finished breakfast, Ravonic and H'earring exited the house, and walked together thoughout UnderWorld City, as Ravonic scanned a couple of the UnderWorlders and some battlegear that he could use in future matches. They kept walking down the streets, and Ravonic suddenly grabbed H'earring's hand, and squeezed it lovingly, making the cute UnderWorlder gasp in surprise.

"You're holding my hand!" H'earring shouted, as he leaped into his friend's arms, and hugged him once again.

Ravonic smirked playfully, and started spinning his friend around happily, as H'earring screamed in joy and laughed happily. He then tossed his friend in the air up and down, and caught him in his arms each time, giving him another hug and some more snuggling, as H'earring was blushing even more from all the love and affection he was getting.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Ravonic asked, as he kept hugging his friend.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, silly." H'earring remarked, as they kept walking together, and smiled. "And trust me, it's special too."

Ravonic laughed, and went along with it, as they entered into a narrow tunnel, and emerged into a rather familiar forge that he recognized to be Khybon's Forge, a place where Khybon creates special battlegear and weapons for Chaor and the tribe. He knew that Khybon wasn't the most friendliest and forgiving creature out there, since Klay and Krystella destroyed his Phobia Mask and wrecked part of the forge in the process, so he wasn't on the best terms with humans. However, he was willing to allow those that are allied with the tribe to explore the forge, only thing is you cannot touch anything. Luckily, H'earring was able to convince Khybon to allow his friends back inside.

"Here you'll be able to acquire some tough new battlegear and you'll be the first to get your hands on it." H'earring said, grinning cutely, as Ravonic pulled him into another hug.

"Thank you so much, H'earring!" Ravonic replied, hugging his friend even tighter and tighter. "You're the bestest friend I can ever have!"

H'earring couldn't help but feel deeply touched on the inside when he heard Ravonic call him his best friend, and felt his heart swelling with an imaginable level of love and happiness, and felt like crying in pure joy, as he got so much care and affection from one single human being, and it meant so much to him. He smiled lovingly, as tears formed in his eyes, and hugged his friend tighter than ever before.

"I love you..." H'earring whispered, snuggling on his friend's chest.

The two then pulled away from their hug, and entered the forge, as they didn't need to worry about any of the guards being a problem, since H'earring had already convinced Khybon to allow them entry. As they made their way through the forge, they saw Khybon forging a new battlegear, and saw him make a threating glare at the two, letting them know not to touch anything or else.

"I take it he's still a grouch, isn't he?" Ravonic asked, as he walked with H'earring.

"Yeah. At least he's not as angry as he was when the Phobia Mask was destroyed." H'earring replied, sighing in relief. "He was tempted to crush me that day because of those too jerks. He can't stand my kind at all." He said.

"And I still can't stand your kind!" Khybon yelled at the two.

Ravonic and H'earring simply rolled their eyes, and continued on with their journey through the forge, as they saw several amazing and unique looking battlegear, and saw a newly upgraded Gigantroper, which H'earring told him to scan because of it's sheer power, and he did. They continued walking through the forge, and scanned a couple more pieces of battlegear, including a Dragon Pulse and the Scepter of infernal Parasite.

"You're racking up some pretty nice scans." H'earring said, giggling cutely.

"I sure am." Ravonic replied, giving his friend a hug. "All thanks to you."

"Aw... Gosh." H'earring replied, blushing once again, as he hugged his friend back.

The two continued walking through the forge, and Ravonic scanned a BI-Mowercycle, and they headed towards an area where Khybon kept some of the more special battlegear, unaware they were being watched a be a shadowy figure in the distance, and emerged from the darkness, revealing himself to be none other than Klay, who had an evil grin on his face.

"Enjoy your fun while it lasts, because I'll make sure both of you burn in the lava." He said, as he opened up his backpack, revealing a couple Sonic Charges and dagger.

Suddenly, he heard his Scanner going off, and answered it to see that it was Krystella, who was still against his stupid revenge idea, and called him crazy.

"You do realize that if you get caught, the CodeMasters will ban you Chaotic forever, don't you?!" Krystlla screamed, hopping she could reason with his partner in crime.

"I don't care about that!" Klay replied coldly, as he laughed. "I won't let some rookie player humiliate me, and I'll make sure he perishes with his little buddy down here. We should've stayed here before to make sure those three losers burned, and I'll make sure these two burn today. I've got all that I need right here." He said, petting his backpack.

"Fine. You'll just get banned like those rouge Chaotic players did." Krystella replied, rolling her eyes. "If you want to get kicked out of here, then you're on your own." She said, ending the call.

Klay laughed evilly, as he hopped down from his hiding spot, and started slowly following Ravonic and H'earring, as he was determined to have his revenge and even kill an innocent creature to achieve that, regardless if he's caught by the CodeMasters.

* * *

 **Uh-oh! Things have taken a dark turn now that the two of them face great danger in their trip through the forge, unaware they're being followed by their enemy who has killing intent in mind. What will happen to Ravonic and H'earring and will Klay succeed in his revenge? You'll have to find out in the next chapter. Please leave a review to let me know what you guys think of the story so far, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	6. Payback and Bombs

**Hey guys. I now bring you all the exciting sixth chapter to my story. Like I said earlier, it looks like the two friends are in for some trouble by one of their enemies. Well, we're about to see how this plays out now. I hope you all enjoy the sixth chapter. Don't forget to review.**

* * *

 **Ch. 6: Payback and Bombs**

Ravonic and H'earring were seen making their way into the area of the forge where Khybon kept the more advanced, powerful and dangerous battlegear. The two of them were in awe at some of the battlegear Khybon had created, and saw that some of it was used during the M'arrillian Invasion, just in case the few surviving M'arrillians ever attempted another attack on the four tribes and their lands.

"I can see why Khybon doesn't want any of these to be touched." Ravonic said, scanning some more battlegear. "This stuff here will give me such an edge over the other players and I'll be able to have a little fun with Kaz in battle."

"With what you're scanning, you'll beat Kazzy in no time!" H'earring shouted happily, as he had an adorable toothy smile. "And from what you told me about your battle with Klay, you're an amazing player." He said, giggling cutely.

Ravonic was once again overwhelmed by H'earring's cuteness, and pulled the adorable UnderWorlder back into another loving hug, as they fell on the ground, and cuddled together even more. He giggled, and kept hugging and cuddling with H'earring, as he felt his cute rabbit ears wrap around his body once again, and ruffed his soft red hair lovingly, as H'earring giggled even more, and hugged his best friend tighter and tighter.

"You sure are affectionate towards me, you know that?" H'earring said, giggling more, as he kept hugging his human. "And I'm loving it so much."

"You sure are, buddy. And I love you so much." Ravonic replied, kissing the UnderWorlder on the nose, as he tightened the loving hug.

H'earring smirked cutely, and licked Ravonic's face lovingly, as they kept hugging and snuggling with each other, showing off just how strong their bond was. Ravonic then picked H'earring up, and tickled his cute belly, as he snuggled him more in his arms.

"H-hey, that tickles!" H'earring shouted in between giggles and laughs.

"I can't help it, H'earring!" Ravonic replied, continuing to tickle his giggling UnderWorlder. "You got the cutest and most adorable giggle ever, and the softest and most beautiful belly ever!" He said, as he kept tickling him like crazy.

"Aw, you really do make me so happy." H'earring said, sighing happily, as he enjoyed all the warmth and love he was getting from his best friend.

"Anything for you, buddy." Ravonic replied, giving him another bag of Dractyl Scales, and hugging him once more. "Here you go."

"Dractyl Scales!" H'earring shouted, as he gasped, grabbing the bag, as he gave his best friend yet another loving hug, and kissed him on the cheek. "Oooh, you just love giving me these yummy treats!"

"How can I resist giving you treats, H'earring? You literally are the very definition of adorable and cuddly, and you just keep becoming more adorable." Ravonic said, picking him up, and places him in his lap.

H'earring smiled, and start eating his tasty treats, as he made a cute noise each time he ate, which made Ravonic's heart melt at the adorable site before him, as the cute UnderWorlder snuggled into the human's warm embrace, and hugged him lovingly, while he kept eating his tasty treat. Ravonic smiled, and hugged his best friend, as he truly felt this is where he belonged, with his best friend snuggling his arms.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the duo, Klay was seen hiding inside a nearly cave, as he watched the two friends loving on each other in disgust. He absolutely hated seeing that rookie rat and that gross eating rabbit monster he hated so much. He wished that could've done away with the UnderWorlder when they scanned and destroyed the Phobia Mask, and he wasn't about to let some dumb kid get away with humiliating him like that, so he managed to sneak inside Kiru City armory and steal more than enough Sonic Charges to reduce this entire forge to a smoldering pile of rumble. He was well aware that destroying a location would result in the CodeMasters banning him from Chaotic, but he didn't care because to him it was worth it.

"Enjoy that hug while you can, because I'm going to kill you miserable pigs!" Klay growled, as he clenches his Sacnner tightly in his hand, and looked at his backpack filled with Sonic Charges. "I can't wait to see that disgusting rabbit blown to bits." He said, laughing evilly.

Before Klay could begin his homicidal act, he received another call from Krystalla, and answered the call, as he could her berating him once again despite the risks of being kicked out of Chaotic for destroying a location and murdering two innocent people in the process. He rolled his eyes, and continued listening to his friend berate him for his craziness, and simply chuckled, finding it funny for some reason.

"Looks like you're an even bigger idiot than I thought, Klay. Not only do you face getting banned, the UnderWorlders won't be that happy that see their forge destroyed by some revenge happy boy, especially Chaor." Krystella said to her insane friend.

"None of that matters, Krystella." Klay replied coldly, as he laughed. "Besides I'll be outta here before that old Khybon notices me destroying the forge and my two enemies will dead! You won't talk me out of this!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you, Klay. Go ahead and see what happens when you do this. I'm done trying to talk you out of this." Krystella replied, hanging up on her friend.

Klay shrugged, and placed his Scanner back inside his pocket, and reached into his backpack, as he takes out of the Sonic Charges, and activates one for thirty seconds, and tossed it up and down, as he laughed evilly, and threw the ticking time bomb into a nearby hanger, without catching Ravonic and H'earring's attention.

Meanwhile, back with Ravonic and H'earring, they were still wrapped in each other's loving arms, and cuddling together, as H'earring finished off the Dractyl Scales. H'earring giggled, and looked into his best friend's beautiful purple eyes, and nuzzled him cutely, as they tightened their loving embrace, and Ravonic kissed him on the nose.

"I'll never let you go, H'earring." Ravonic replied, hugging him tightly. "I promise."

Before H'earring could respond, they were startled by a horrific explosion behind them, as H'earring screamed in terror, and whimpered in fear. They turned around to see the entire hanger behind them completely destroyed, as they saw smoke and flames reaching high into the sky, and wondered what could've caused this, and were worried about Khybon's wrath as well.

"What the heck was that?! The hanger was just destroyed!" H'earring screamed in terror, as he clung to his friend.

Just then, they heard a sinister chuckle in the distance, and saw what appeared to be a Sonic Charge flying through the air, as it struck a large crane, destroying it a fiery explosion. They then looked towards the darkness, and saw that the culprit was none other than Klay, who had another Sonic Charge in hand, as he tossed it up and down, and glared hatefully at the two friends.

"It was you!" Ravonic yelled, as he growled under his breath, feeling his anger growing towards his enemy. "What do you think you're doing here?!"

"Simple. I'm here to kill you and your little pet rabbit once and for all." Klay said, as he smirked cutely. "You see, you not only beat me in that match, you humiliated me, and that is something that cannot go unpunished, my friends." He said coldly, as he activated the Sonic Charge.

"You're crazy, Klay!" Ravonic yelled, cradling H'earring protectively in his arms. "Even if you do this, you'll be hunted down by the CodeMasters and the UnderWorlders, and they won't stop until you're either kicked out of Chaotic and crushed into oblivion!" He screamed.

Klay merely laughed, and tossed another Sonic Charge into one of Khybon's many machines, as it was destroyed in massive fireball. H'earring screamed, and held onto Ravonic tightly, as he whimpered again. Ravonic growled, and got into battle position, as he was determined not to let this monster lay a single finger on his H'earring.

"Do you think I care about that, you fool?!" Klay screamed, tossing another Sonic Charge into another hanger, as it erupted in a great ball of fire, and took out a dagger. "It doesn't matter anymore. All that matters to me now is killing you and kill the thing you love the most." He finished, pointing towards H'earring.

"I won't let you hurt H'earring." Ravonic said, as he held the whimpering and terrified UnderWorlder tighter. "And I won't let you destroy us."

"Please be careful." H'earring whimpered into his best friend's arms, as he felt Ravonic kiss him on the head, letting him know he will.

Klay laughed evilly, as he activated another Sonic Charge, and threw it directly at Ravonic and H'earring, as they both screamed in terror, as Klay continued laughing like a complete monster, awaiting his revenge.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter, guys. Things got pretty dark with Klay who has come prepared to kill them to get his revenge, despite the consequences he'll face for his actions. Do you think Ravonic and H'earring will make it out of this situation alive? You'll find out in the next chapter. Please leave a review to let me know what you guys think of the story so far, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	7. Because I Love You

**Hey guys. Where we last left off, it looks like Ravonic and H'earring are in a rather dangerous situation with their enemy, who is determined to kill them at all costs. How will this fight end? I hope you all enjoy the seventh chapter, and we're at the halfway mark of this story! :D**

* * *

 **Ch. 7: Because I Love You**

Ravonic and H'earring were seen screaming in pure terror, as they saw the Sonic Charge slowly ticking down towards detonation, and H'earring clung to his human friend whimpering more than ever, since he was about to face death at the hands of this monster of a Chaotic player. With instinct, Ravonic grabbed what appeared to a be a modified wrench, and swung it like a bat, hitting the Sonic Charge, as it exploded into a nearby hill.

"Ugh, you can't avoid your death forever, Ravonic!" Klay said coldly, as he reached into his backpack in search of a Sonic Charge. "It's going to happen one way of the other, and I would prefer to get this over with!" He screamed.

Klay's ranting and screaming had given Ravonic and H'earring the chance to make a break for it, and they ran as fast as they could, as H'earring used his Ash Torrent to blind their enemy so he wouldn't be able to attack them with the explosives.

"Good thinking, H'earring!" Ravonic replied, happy that his friend's attack had given them some time to escape.

Klay couldn't see anything through the ash, and was having a hard time breathing through it, but he kept on going, fueled by his deep seeded hatred towards this newbie Chaotic player, and he wasn't about to let some ash stand in his way of vengeance. He grabbed three Sonic Charges, and activated them simultaneously, and tossed them into the ash cloud, as he saw massive fireballs erupting out of the cloud, but couldn't hear any screaming and crying from the two, meaning all of them were stupid misses.

"Gah! Guess I need to work more on my aim." Klay remarked, as the ash cloud began clearing up, and made his way through the clouds.

Meanwhile, Ravonic and H'earring had managed to get some distance from their insane foe, and were hiding out inside a hanger, as H'earring was gripping his rabbit ears tightly, and was whimpering, afraid of how furious Khybon will be when he discovers the damage Klay's been doing to his forge. He then saw his friend who was worried more about his safety than this forge, and felt Ravonic hug him, this time for comfort and protection.

"Khybon's not gonna be a bit happy about this!" H'earring screamed, as he felt Ravonic tighten the hug, and hold him close. "If Klay doesn't get us, he will!"

"H'earring! Please clam down!" Ravonic said, as he held his best friend tighter and tighter. "Khybon's going to get the chance to lay a hand on you ever again, and I'm not going to let this jerk kill us! I swear to you that I will protect you from Klay, and I won't let him take you away from me! If he thinks, I'm going to let him take us down, he's got another thing coming, because when you mess with my best friend, it becomes personal. For this attack, I will make sure he suffers!" He said, as he cracked his knuckles and held his best friend close to his chest.

H'earring couldn't help but feel happy after hearing that his friend will protect him, and that he won't let Khybon touch him because of the destruction occurring at his forge. He felt his love for the human growing ever stronger and stronger, as he gave his friend a loving look, and held his hand tightly, letting him know that he'll protect him as well.

"Guys, come on out and play with me." Klay shouted, as he looked around the ruins of the burning hanger he destroyed, and tossed a couple more Sonic Charges, to see if he could hear anything, but all he got was the sounds of explosions destroying more of the forge in the process. He sighed, and kept looking around. "Seriously, come on, take your deaths like real men and die with some dignity." He said, destroying one of Khybon's machines.

Back at the hiding spot, the two could hear and see the explosions being created by the bombs, and knew that Klay only had so many Sonic Charges and would run out at some point, leaving him vulnerable to beat. H'earring took a quick peek outside to see Klay standing around three destroyed hangers, and could see reaching his backpack to get more Sonic Charges, before heading back inside to tell Ravonic.

"He's still looking for us and he's used a good many of his charges, so he's about out of ammo." H'earring said.

"Good. Now, to me where Khybon keeps all his weapons and ammo at?" Ravonic asked his friend.

"At the armory up there." H'earring replied, pointing to the building at the top of the hill, which was not too far away from where they were. "Why do you ask?" He questioned, wondering what Ravonic's intentions were.

"If you die here in Chaotic or Perim, than you can never return here, so I'm going to get rid of Klay once and for all and make sure he never threatens us again." Ravonic replied, grabbing H'earring's hand, as they exited their hiding spot, and made their way to the armory.

Klay tossed another Sonic Charge, and heard some movement in the distance, as he saw the two friends making their way up the hill, and started chasing after them, tossing more Sonic Charges, but each of them either missed and fell into the lava. He realized he needed not to waste all his ammo since he'd used up over half of the bombs he'd stolen. He saw a crane, and raced up the stairs, as he grabbed the controls, and started moving a bucket full of molten lava over to where his two enemies were at.

"Hope you two like burning to death!" He said, laughing evilly, as he pulled the levers, causing a river of molten lava to pour down on the hills.

Ravonic and H'earring gasped, at they saw the lava heading towards them, and Ravonic grabbed his friend and placed him on his back, as he leaped onto a rock, and then to the next one and so on, making sure H'earring wasn't hurt. He was concerned about protection his beloved UnderWorlder friend than his own life, and could see the armory in sight, as Klay sent more lava down the hills towards them, as it started to consume the rock platforms.

With determination, he leaped over of a faraway rocky platform, and leaped over to the next one, before finally reaching the armory. He was a little surprised by this new superhuman agility he gained, but he decided that it wasn't important, saving his best friend was top priority to him, as H'earring used his Power Pulse to break open the door, as they headed inside.

"I've got you two now!" Klay shouted, as he started laughing maniacally, and took a different road up to the armory, unaware that his enemies have entered a building full of weapons.

Ravonic and H'earring knew Klay could up there in a few minutes so they had to make their move fast. Ravonic quickly grabbed and equipped a Torwegg and the Sword of Zahar, along with grabbing a couple Flash Bombs, as they heard another explosion outside, and saw a portion of the building near the entrance destroyed. H'earring screamed in terror when he saw Klay enter the building, and hide behind his best friend, as their enemy threw three more Sonic Charges, doing additional damage to the building.

"Are you going to face me like a man, or die in this burning building?!" Klay screamed angrily, as he reached to grab another Sonic Charge, but was knocked to the ground by a kick to the stomach.

"We'll fight like you men, you miserable coward!" Ravonic and H'earring shouted simultaneously, as H'earring shot a purple beams of energy from his eyes, forcing their enemy back.

H'earring responded by blinding Klay with his Ash Torrent, and Ravonic activated the Torwegg, and flew at their enemy, and delivered a kick directly to his face, knocking him out of the burning building.

"Don't think that blinding ash and a couple kicks will bring me down!" Klay yelled, retaliated by throwing another Sonic Charge at Ravonic, who dodged it with ease, thanks to the Torwegg.

Klay responded by pulling out his dagger that appeared to M'arrillian battlegear, and tried to attack Ravonic with it, but was able to dodge it with ease. Klay then took out a couple more Sonic Charges, and threw them at his enemy, but Ravonic dodged them all once again, and kicked one of them back at Klay, as it exploded. Ravonic then landed, as he looked towards the smiling UnderWorlder, but the happiness was short-lived, as they saw Klay emerge from the flames with his clothing in tatters and suffering several cuts and burns from the explosion.

"You need to better than that!" Klay screamed, before turning to face H'earring, and grabbed another Sonic Charge, and this time threw it towards a terrified H'earring. "Say goodbye to your buddy!" He shouted, laughing evilly.

H'earring let out a terrifying scream, as the Sonic Charge detonated, destroying the platform H'earring was standing on, as he fell into the molten lava below.

"H'earring!" Ravonic let out a blood curdling scream, literally feeling his heart breaking at the imaginable loss, and ran towards the cliff. "I failed you, H'earring." He said, as he broke down sobbing.

"You haven't failed me, Ravonic!" A voice shouted below the cliff, and Ravonic looked down to see his best friend was hanging out to the rocks, but he couldn't hold onto the rocks forever. "I'm still here!"

"Hang on, H'earring! I'm coming for you!" Ravonic shouted to his best friend.

Just then, he saw Klay coming up behind him, and attempted to tackle him, but Ravonic was able to grab him, and throw him onto a bridge, and tackled him, as the two started wrestling. Ravonic growled, and started punching the evil boy in the face, and tried to get the sword away from Klay, but it was no use. Klay then managed to get the upper hand on Ravonic, and engaged him in a brutal sword fight, as he threw a couple more Sonic Charges, damaging the bridge they were battling on.

"This bridge is only big enough for one of us, so it's time I send you plummeting into the fire!" Klay said, tossing another Sonic Charge at his enemy.

The Sonic Charge suddenly exploded, and practically destroyed the bridge, as it's supports were snapping off from all the damage, and parts of it were beginning to fall into the lava. Klay realized he only had one Sonic Charge left, and threw it all Ravonic, who used his Torwegg to grab the bomb, and used the energy he absorbed with the Sword of Zahar, and stuck Klay with a stream of fire, burning him severely, as he fell off the bridge, and held onto one of the bars, leaving him completely defenseless.

"This is for H'earring, Klay!" Ravonic shouted, as he threw the Sonic Charge at Klay, destroying the bridge, and killing Klay in the process as he plummeted into the lava below, ending his threat forever.

Ravonic then flew to H'earring's aid, and grabbed hold his beloved companion, and flew back up on the platform, as they could see the buildings collapsing behind them from all the damage and fire, and falling debris were blocking their only escape out of the burning forge. H'earring knew he was done for and would never make it, but Ravonic could port out and still come to Chaotic. He didn't want Ravonic to die because of him and knew that he deserved to get out more than him.

"I'll never make it, but you can still port out of here!" H'earring yelled. "Please get out of here and leave me!"

"I won't leave you!" Ravonic said, as he grabbed his scanner, and had a crazy idea come to mind and began to modify his scanner. "I can't leave you and I won't lose you!"

"Why won't you save yourself?!" H'earring screamed, as the building was about to collapse on them.

"Because I love you! I love you!" Ravonic confessed, as he hugged H'earring as tight as he ever could, and felt the UnderWorlder break down in a frenzy of tears. "I love you, H'earring!"

H'earring clung to Ravonic more than ever before, and hugged him even tighter and tighter, as tears streamed down from his face, and stained Ravonic's hoodie. Ravonic looked at H'earring, and held onto the beautiful UnderWorlder protectively, as he finished modifying his scanner, and ported him and now H'earring back to Chaotic, just as the forge collapsed around them.

Back at Chaotic, many of the players walked towards the scanners, including Tom, Kaz, Sarah, Peyton, and even Krystella, who were all had shocked expressions on their faces at what they saw in front of them. Tom and the others were happy to see that Ravonic was back, but not only were they happy about seeing their friend safe and sound, they were all surprised and shocked to see that H'earring was somehow in Chaotic and wrapped in the human's embrace crying and whimpering. Ravonic didn't say anything to gawking crowd of people, and held H'earring as close as he could, as he made a silent promise that they would never be apart again. He intends to keep that promise for all eternity.

"I love you so much, my H'earring." Ravonic whispered into H'earring's ear, earning an affectionate snuggle from his best friend.

* * *

 **That's the end of this exciting and dramatic chapter. Looks like the battle with Klay is over, but now H'earring has somehow entered the human world through Chaotic, and would could that mean for him now? Also, with Ravonic's confession, does his relationship with the UnderWorlder blossom into something else? You'll have to wait and find out in the next chapter. Please leave a review to let me know what you guys think of the story so far, and I'll see you again in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	8. Roommates

**Hey guys. I'm back once again. A lot of crazy drama went down in the last chapter, and now it's likely that more drama will follow now that H'earring's entered the human world. Let's see what befalls our two friends now. I hope you all enjoy the eighth chapter.**

* * *

 **Ch. 8: Roommates**

The entire crowd of people that surrounded the scanners to Perim had nearly tripled in size when they saw H'earring in the human world, and most of them were shocked and amazed that a creature had entered into their world, but Ravonic's friends were by far shocked the most by this sudden appearance, as they made their way towards their friends. They could tell that something bad happened, due to H'earring's sad expression and the fact that Ravonic had not let go of the UnderWorlder since they arrived back at Chaotic.

Tom, Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah all went to their friends aid, with Kaz been particularly concerned about H'earring's wellbeing as he saw how saddened and scared the poor UnderWorlder looked, and how he was clinging onto Ravonic, almost protectively. Kaz placed a hand on H'earring's shoulder, and rubbed his thick red, catching H'earring's attention, as he looked up to see his friends all staring at him and Ravonic was concern.

"H'earring, what's wrong?" Kaz questioned, as he comforted his friend more, and noticed that H'earring was starting to calm down a little.

"Klay tried to kill us, Kazzy!" H'earring whimpered, as Ravonic hugged him even tighter and tighter, trying his best to comfort his UnderWorlder friend. "He attacked us with bombs and tried to kill Ravonic!"

"He did what to you guys?!" Tom and Kaz shouted simultaneously, as they were both in shock, and angry that Klay would try to commit such a horrible act like that against their friends.

"He tried to kill us, guys." Ravonic answered, as he picked H'earring up, and sat down in a chair with him, before continuing. "We were going around Khybon's forge to scan for some new battlegear and Mugic, and Klay secretly followed us there and brought some stolen Sonic Charges with him as well. While we were hanging out, Klay attacked by destroying half of the forge with the Sonic Charges, and nearly knocked poor H'earring into the lava. He claimed that it was for defeating him in the drome match. Luckily, I was able to equip myself with some of the battlegear, fought and defeated Klay, rescued H'earring, and modified my scanner so it would allow H'earring to come with me before the damaged areas of the forge collapsed on top of us." He finished, as he stroked H'earring's rabbit ears, earning a cute sound from his best friend.

"That's terrible, dude! I always Klay was a scumbag, but this literally takes the cake!" Peyton growled, as he balled his fists up in anger. "He's always been the biggest jerk in the world!"

"So, what became of the big jerk, Ravonic?" Sarah asked, wondering why Klay hadn't returned to face the consequences of his actions. "I would think that he'd be back by now."

"He's not coming back, Sarah." Ravonic replied, as he looked at them, and glared at Krystella. "Before the forge started to collapse, I used one of the Sonic Charges against him, sending him into the lava below. He's dead." He finished.

His friends and many other Chaotic players gasped when they heard that Ravonic killed him, but none of them blamed him for doing it, because he had every right to do it, and was merely defending himself and protecting H'earring. The only one who actually did show some form of sadness was Krystella, due to the fact that despite Klay was a jerk and cheater, he was still her friend. She didn't agree with what Klay did, but she will still sad that he would never be able to return to Chaotic, and made her way towards Ravonic, as Tom got in front of her, and looked at her hatefully.

"Ravonic doesn't want anything to do with you, Krystella." Tom said, as he made sure she didn't get near Ravonic and H'earring. "You and Klay treated him like crazy, and you got nothing to say to him."

"Actually, I do have something to say to him." Krystella replied, as she managed to reach Ravonic, and he looked at her with anger in his eyes. "Look, I understand you're angry with me about what happened, but I didn't have anything to do with what Klay did to you."

"Why should I believe anything you say?" Ravonic questioned, knowing what she could be saying might be a lie.

"Honestly, I really don't expect you to, but at least hear me out." She said, seeing Ravonic give her a nod, allowing her to explain herself. "I know that Klay and I have always been jerks towards people like you, and that we always would lie and cheat to get what we wanted, but I promise you I had nothing to do with this. I would never take things to what Klay did, because what he did was taking it too far. He was the one who entered Kiru City, stole the Sonic Charges, and ported to Khybon's forge himself. I tried to persuade him not to go through with this because the CodeMasters would ban him for destroying the location and committing two murders. He had become like those rouge Chaotic players who didn't care about destroying locations and selling rare scans for profit. I told him that he'd get banned from Chaotic, but said that he didn't care and that it was worth it." Krystella replied, as she noticed Ravonic's expression had changed a little. "I don't judge you or blame you for what you did, and while I'm upset that I'll never see him again here in Chaotic, but I guess it's for the best that he's gone now. I'm sorry for everything, Ravonic." She replied, as she walked away.

Tom, Kay, Peyton, Sarah, and many of the other Chaotic players were surprised by Krystella's apology, but none of them decided to argue with her any further, and looked back at Ravonic and H'earring, as H'earring had finished calming down, and was cuddled beside his best friend, as he had his rabbit ears wrapped around Ravonic's waist. Ravonic smiled a little, and petted the adorable UnderWorlder affectionately, as the CodeMasters Crellan and Imthor entered the room, and some of the Chaotic players went back to their own business, as the CodeMasters arrived on the scene, and quickly took notice to see H'earring inside Chaotic, leaving them both shocked at how a creature was able to enter their world.

CodeMaster Imthor didn't see too happy about seeing a creature inside Chaotic, and was about to demand what happened here, but was stopped by Crellan, who was more concerned about the events that had taken place, and wanted to know about the damage caused to the forge. Crellan walked up to Ravonic, and sat beside the young Chaotic player and his UnderWorlder companion, and said. "What happened here, Ravonic? We've gotten reports that Khybon's forge was severely damaged and that you and Klay were both seen at the forge before the incident."

"Klay attacked us while H'earring was helping me find new scans, and I fought and defeated Klay by using one of the stolen Sonic Charges, and sent him into a fiery grave, CodeMaster Crellan." Ravonic answered, as he sighed a little before continuing on. "After Klay fell into the lava, the damaged buildings started to collapse, and I refused to let H'earring die, so I modified my scanner so that it would allow H'earring to port out of the forge as well.

"I see. That was very noble of you to risk your own life for a friend you care about, Ravonic." CodeMaster Crellan replied, as Ravonic smiled at little more. "A true Chaotic player's strength comes from their friends and allies."

"The only question we need to answer now is how to do bring the UnderWorlder back into Perim?" CodeMaster Imthor responded, worried about the possibly of other creatures managing to somehow enter their world now. "Chaotic could be in very grave danger if the creatures were to enter." He added.

"The chance of creatures being able to enter our world is highly unlikely, and I wouldn't worry too much about H'earring being here. He's a gentle UnderWorlder." CodeMaster Crellan responded, as he walked away with his fellow CodeMaster, but not before turning around to look at Ravonic one last time. "Good luck, Ravonic. Keep H'earring safe."

Ravonic only gave a small nod, and picked H'earring up, and made his way towards the scanners, as he was ready to head home. He grabbed his Scanner, and held H'earring's hand tightly, as the UnderWorlder looked at him lovingly, and gave a cute smile.

"So, you're taking H'earring home with you?" Kaz asked, worried for H'earring's safety.

"Yeah. Right now, H'earring needs some time to adjust and recover from this horrible day." Ravonic replied. "I promise that I'll keep him safe, and that I'll never be apart from him again." He finished, as him and H'earring ported back home to Ravonic's house.

Ravonic was seen back in his own bedroom, laying down on the bed, as noticed a bulge in the plush covers, and saw H'earring pop out of the covers, and leap into his loving arms, as they shared another loving hug, and cuddled together underneath the covers. Ravonic softly stroked H'earring's cheek, and cuddled even closer to him, as he yawned cutely, and gave him an affectionate squeeze.

"Thanks for saving me back there, Ravonic." H'earring said, snuggling on his friend's chest. "I don't know much about living here with you in your world, but I don't care about that now, because I've got you with me."

"You're welcome, H'earring." Ravonic replied, smiling, as he placed his hand on the adorable UnderWorlder's chest. "And you'll always have me with you. I promise."

Ravonic then turned the lamp off, and hugged H'earring close to his chest, as the two friends fell into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each other's loving arms, as they used their own body heat to keep each other warm and cozy. Despite the day's turn of events, it ended rather well for the young UnderWorlder because not only did his best friend save his life, he loved him, and H'earring loves him back. And he knew that Ravonic would be there to help him adjust to living here in the human world.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter, guys. Looks like H'earring's now in the human world with Ravonic, and it looks like a bond of friendship and love is deepening even more for the two. What lies ahead of them now? You'll have to wait and see. Please leave a review to let me know what you guys think of the story so far, and I'll see you again in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	9. Bath Time for H'earring

**Hey guys. After such a dramatic and terrible event, H'earring's now living in the human world and became Ravonic's roommate and best friend. Now that the adorable UnderWorlder's staying with his buddy, he's going to experience what it's like to receive a bath, and become even more adorable than ever before afterward.**

* * *

 **Ch. 9: Bath Time for H'earring**

The morning sun is seen just rising from the hill, and shined its rays into Ravonic's house, as Ravonic and H'earring was seen sleeping peacefully in each other's loving embrace. H'earring stirred a little in his peaceful slumber, and snuggled more into Ravonic's loving embrace, as he was loving every second of the snuggling. He was muttering some words, as he made cute noises, and continued the affectionate snuggling.

"Oh, Ravonic..." H'earring muttered in his sleep, as he snores cutely. "I love you so much..."

The rays of the sun continued to shine in from the bedroom window, as it shined on H'earring's cute head, and he stirred a little in his sleep, and opened up his eyes to see the sun shining in his face. He let out an angry growl, as he climbed out of the bed, walked to the window, and closed the curtain, making the bedroom appear dark as night. He smiled, and made his way back into the bed, as he snuggled beside his best friend, and hugged him once again, before falling back into a peaceful sleep.

Hours later, Ravonic awoke from his peaceful sleep, and looked at his alarm clock to see that it was eleven forty-five in the morning, and started to stretch a little, as he yawned. He was happy that he was able to sleep in, and smiled down at the sleeping UnderWorlder, knowing that H'earring was the reason he got to sleep in and wasn't bothered by the sun's rays. He giggled, and cradled H'earring cutely in his arms, and snuggled him more, as H'earring made more cute noises, and wrapped his adorable rabbit ears around him lovingly in his sleep.

"Time to wake you up, buddy." Ravonic said, planting a kiss on the adorable Underworlder's nose, making him blush cutely. "Wake up, H'earring." He said, playfully snuggling with his best friend.

H'earring stirred in his sleep once again, and giggled cutely, as he opened his eyes to see his favorite being alive holding him in his arms, as he leaped into the human's arms, and hugged him like crazy, as he licked his face with his tongue. Ravonic blushed a little when he felt H'earring licking him, but grinned cutely, and playfully pinned him to the bed, as they giggled and squirmed around playfully underneath the covers.

"I love you so much, H'earring. You know that, right?" Ravonic said playfully, as he ruffled H'earring's red hair, and snuggled him some more.

"Of course I do, Ravonic." H'earring replied, showing off an irresistible face that literally made his best friend's heart melt at the adorable sight. "And I love you too. I love you with all my heart and soul."

"Aw... Come on, let's go get some breakfast, buddy." Ravonic said, picking his best friend up, as he hopped out of his bed, and exited the bedroom, with a giggling and happy H'earring wrapped once again in his arms.

The two best friends entered the kitchen, and noticed a stack of tasty pancakes covered in maple syrup, along with some crispy bacon and some juice, as Ravonic knew his parents left it out for him before they had gone off to work for the day. They both smiled, and H'earring had his tongue sticking out, as he panting cutely, and smelled the incredible scent.

They then sat down in a couple of chairs, and happily chowed down on the food, as Ravonic noticed that his best friend was enjoying the food quite a bit, meaning the UnderWorlder was really taking a liking to the food of the human world. H'earring grabbed a ton of the bacon, and ate it like a wild animal word, and devoured his share of the pancakes, as his face was covered in syrup, making him look even more adorable than he already was.

"You look so adorable, buddy." Ravonic replied, as he finished eating, and drank his juice.

H'earring gave an adorable toothy grin, as he used his tongue to lick as much of the syrup off his face, and savored the sweet, and finished his breakfast, as he snuggled back into his best friend's arms, and burped cutely.

"Excuse me." H'earring said, as he covered his mouth, while giggling more.

"It's okay." Ravonic said, before he grinning, deciding it was time to give his best friend a bath. "Come on, let's give you a bath, buddy." He said, picking his best friend up, as he walked to the bathroom.

H'earring wasn't that keen of being bathed, but the idea of getting his ears and back scrubbed, and playing around with his best friend made him really eager to get into the tub. Ravonic then walked to the bathtub, and turned on the water, as he was being careful to make sure the water wasn't too hot or cold for his beloved UnderWorlder, and let the tub fill up with warm water. He then turned around, and waited for his friend to take off his vest.

H'earring turned a deep shade of red, as he blushed even more, realizing that Ravonic would see him naked. He chuckled nervously, and removed his vest, as he tossed it into a laundry hamper for it to be washed as it, and walked towards his human best friend, as he lifted him up, and gently placed him inside the tub. H'earring felt his body instantly become relaxed by the warm water, and made a purring sound of sorts as he felt his friend massaging his adorable rabbit ears soothingly.

"Oh yeah..." H'earring purred, as he flapped his rabbit ears in pure joy, and sighed lovingly. "That feels so nice..." He said, as his adorable purring grew louder, and started wagging his tail under the water.

"You like that, don't you?" Ravonic asked a with a smirk, as he grabbed the soap and sponge, and started gently scrubbing his adorable rabbit ears, making the pleasure even more intense. "Your purring is getting more adorable by the second." He said, continuing to scrub his best friend's ears lovingly.

"I sure do, buddy." H'earring said, sticking his tongue out, as he purred even more. "Please keep going. I love it so much."

Ravonic smiled, and granted H'earring's wish, as he started scrubbing his best friend's back and arms soothingly with the sponge, and grabbed a wash cloth, and gently scrubbed his hands and claws lovingly, as his UnderWorlder's adorable purrs were music to his ears. He then moved to H'earring's adorable belly and goatee, and gently got rid of any knots in his hair, without causing any pain whatsoever. He giggled, and gently rubbed the tuffs of red hair on his hands, and moved down to his legs, and started scrubbing them lovingly, as he kept purring cutely.

"Please keep going, buddy." H'earring said, giggling more, as he continued his adorable purring. "I could really get used to this. I love being bathed." He said, giggling even more.

"As you wish, H'earring." Ravonic replied, as he resumed scrubbing his back soothingly, and started moving down lower towards H'earring's cute butt, as a blush formed on the UnderWorlder's face.

"What are you doing?" H'earring asked, blushing even more.

Ravonic smirked playfully, and moved down even lower, till he was literally touching the UnderWorlder's cute butt. He giggled, and started scrubbing H'earring's cute butt and tail lovingly, as he blushed the darkest shade of red he'd ever seen, and continued blushing as his best friend scrubbed his cute butt more and more, and giggled a little at how good it felt.

"Hey, that's my butt!" H'earring yelled, as he blushed more.

"I know, buddy. I've got to clean your whole body." Ravonic replied, as he continued scrubbing the adorable UnderWorlder's butt more, as H'earring giggled, and blushes more. "All done." He said, as finished scrubbing his butt, and grabbed the shampoo. "Now to take care of your hair, and we'll be all finished up."

Ravonic then squirted some shampoo into his hands, and started rubbing it into H'earring's long thick red hair and his rabbit ears, lathering the adorable UnderWorlder up in bubbles. All H'earring could do is blush bright red in embarrassment, and started flapping his adorable rabbit ears in pleasure from the soothing rub. Ravonic chuckled, and continued rubbing and scrubbing H'earring's head and ears, as the UnderWorlder started his adorable purring once again.

"Mmm... Oh yeah..." H'earring said, purring cutely. "That's the spot..."

Ravonic continued to scrub and rub his best friend's hair and ears gently and thoroughly, and finished the loving rub, as the adorable UnderWorlder was literally covered in mess of bubbles. H'earring giggled, and dunked his head underneath the water, as the water washed away the bubbles covering him. Ravonic then grabbed the sprayer, and used it rinse off any remaining soap on the adorable UnderWorlder, before letting the water drain out of the tub, and taking his best friend out.

"Now to dry you off." He said, grabbing a towel, and drying his best friend off.

H'earring giggled cutely, as he was dried off, and emerged from the towel with his hair and goatee coming out a bit puffy, as he looked at himself in the mirror, and gave an adorable toothy smile. Ravonic then grabbed a little bath robe, and put it on his friend, and tossed his vest into the washing machine so it could get clean.

"Now that you got me cleaned up, what should we do now?" H'earring asked, wondering what fun thing they could do now.

"Do you join me for a little gaming?" Ravonic asked, grabbing the adorable UnderWorlder's hand.

H'earring had never really played video games before in his eyes and only knew about through hearing about it from Chaotic players, but was a little curious to try it out, and gave a small nod, as they head into Ravonic's bedroom, and cuddled together on the plush beanbag chair. Ravonic then grabbed his Call of Duty Black Ops III game, turned on his console, inserted the game disc, grabbed two controllers, and handed one over to H'earring.

"You ready, H'earring?" Ravonic asked, as he started the game.

"You know it." H'earring replied, grabbing his controller, and started shooting some zombies.

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter, guys. Looks like H'earring's starting to adjust to living in the human world, and enjoying a zombie killing fun with his best friend. What's next for H'earring, and will he be staying there forever? You'll have to wait and see. Please leave a review to let me know what you think of the story so far, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	10. Already Feels Like Home

**Hey guys. I'm back again. Now, that things have calmed down a little, and H'earring's happy once again, it's time for the two to bond a little more, and for H'earring to explore his new home a little bit. I now bring you guys the exciting tenth chapter to my story, and I hope you all enjoy it. :D**

* * *

 **Ch. 10: Already Feels Like Home**

Ravonic and H'earring were seen in the living room, playing some Super Smash Bros. for the Wii U on the couch, and H'earring was winning the match against his best friend. H'earring had been living with Ravonic for several weeks, and absolutely loved staying with his best friend so much, and being back in Perim was nothing but a distant memory to him now. He felt so happy here with Ravonic, and it only brought the two best buddies even closer as friends the more time they spent with each other, even though he did have to hide when Ravonic's parents were around, but he didn't mind.

H'earring was playing as Yoshi, while Ravonic was playing as Bowser, and H'earring was about to beat Ravonic in the match in the massive Hyrule Temple stage. H'earring smirked cutely, and had Yoshi grab a Bom-omb, and tossed at Bowser, but Ravonic had Bowser use his shield to avoid taking any further damage. Ravonic then had Bowser make his way down into the temple, and grabbed a Fire Flower, while Yoshi followed after them wielding a Beam Sword.

"You can't run from me forever, buddy!" H'earring said, having Yoshi strike Bowser with the Beam Sword, dealing him more damage. "I'm going to be the winner of this match!" He shouted happily.

"Oh yeah? You can't stop the awesome might of King Bowser, H'earring!" Ravonic shouted, having Bowser burn Yoshi with the Fire Flower, along with slash him with his razor sharp claws, dealing him damage. "I'm going to defeat you, pal!" He replied, as Bowser continued dealing damage to Yoshi.

H'earring giggled, and had Yoshi leap into the air, and attack Bowser with his Yoshi Bomb attack, grabbed him with his tongue, devoured him, and laid an egg with Bowser trapped inside. Bowser broke free of the egg, and grabbed Yoshi, and threw him off the stage, but luckily Yoshi used his Flutter Jump ability to get back on stage to avoid being KOed.

"Your luck's about to run out, H'earring!" Ravonic shouted, as Bowser grabbed a Super Mushroom, becoming gigantic in the process.

H'earring smirked playfully, and had Yoshi deal massive amounts of damage, and grab a Metal Block, becoming Metal Yoshi in the process, and making him much harder to defeat since he's heavier. Ravonic chuckled, and had Bowser continue attacking Yoshi nonstop, and even attacked him with the Koopa King's spiked shell, nearly KOing him in the process.

Just then, the two noticed the Smash Ball appearing, and had their respective characters make a run for it, as they made both attempts to stop each other from winning the match. H'earring then had grab a Star Rod, and started firing stars at Bowser, while Bowser grabbed the Super Scope, and opened fire on the adorable dinosaur, dealing even more damage to him. Ravonic then had Bowser change the Super Scope to full power, and shot a powerful blast at Yoshi, but H'earring had Yoshi dodge the attack, and dealt more damage to Bowser in return, as they're both getting massive damage, but neither of them were giving up the match.

"The Smash Ball is mine, I tell you what!" H'earring shouted happily, as he had Yoshi jump his way to the Smash Ball.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Ravonic replied, as he had Bowser burn Yoshi with his fire breath, and started attacking the Smash Ball. "You're about to feel the wrath the Giga Bowser." He said, giving H'earring's adorable rabbit ears a loving rub, as his friend purred lovingly.

"You're the one who's going to be defeated by Yoshi's Super Dragon!" H'earring replied, giggling cutely, as he gave Ravonic a loving lick across his face, and continued playing. "It's mine now!" He said, attacking the Smash Ball, as it was starting to get damaged.

Ravonic smirked playfully, and kept attacking the Smash Ball, as it finally shattered, giving Bowser the power as his body was engulfed by the rainbow. However, before he could become Giga Bowser, Yoshi attacked Bowser with everything he had, and managed to knock the Smash Ball out of the Koopa King, and started to attack it himself.

"He that was mine!" Ravonic said playfully, as H'earring continued having Yoshi attack the Smash Ball.

"Well, he's mine now, buddy!" H'earring remarked, as Yoshi finally broke the Smash Ball, and was engulfed by a rainbow aura, ready to unleash his Final Smash move.

Before Bowser could make his move on Yoshi, H'earring activated Yoshi's Final Smash, and he transformed into the powerful and unstoppable Super Dragon form, and sprout out angel-like wings, and was surrounded by a fiery aura, granting him flight and fire breath. Yoshi then flew towards, and blasted him with his fire breath, dealing him damage. Bowser tried to fight back against his opponent, who was currently kicking his butt with ease. Yoshi flew above Bowser, and blasted him with a fire ball, nearly sending him off the stage, but he recovered, and got back on the stage.

H'earring giggled, and continued having Yoshi attack his damaged foe, and flew him to finish the flight. He had Yoshi blast Bowser with several fireballs, and dealt him even more damage, and flew towards Bowser, striking him with deadly force. He then had Yoshi blast Bowser off the stage with a fireball, defeating him as Bowser was Koed, and Yoshi became the winner of the match.

"I win! I win! I win!" H'earring shouted happily, as he jumped up and down, celebrating his victory. "I won the game! I did it!" He said, giggling cutely.

"You sure did, H'earring." Ravonic replied, pulling his best friend into a loving hug, and snuggled him cutely. "You beat me!"

H'earring giggled, as he looked at his human best friend, and playfully tackled him, as they rolled around on the carpet, cuddling and snuggling together. Ravonic giggled, and started tickling H'earring's cute belly, and snuggled him more, as H'earring was reduced to an adorable giggle wreck in his best friend's arms. H'earring continued giggling, as he licked Ravonic's face, and nuzzled him cutely.

"I love you so much, H'earring." Ravonic said, hugging the adorable UnderWorlder even more lovingly. "You just keep becoming more and more irresistible, you know that." He said playfully.

"Because I've got the most amazing and wonderful best friend ever." H'earring replied, nuzzling his human best friend more, as they continued cuddling with each other, showing how much they love each other. "And I love you too." He replied, kissing his best friend on the nose.

The two then got back on the couch, and continued hugging and snuggling together, both of them wanting to stay like this forever. Suddenly, H'earring felt his stomach growling, and giggled cutely, as he gave Ravonic an adorable face. Ravonic chuckled, and decided they should head out to grab some food at the local taco stand. He picked H'earring up, and headed into his bed room, as he took out H'earring's disguise, and handed it to him.

H'earring's disguise was to make him appear human when they were out in public, and thankfully it actually did a good job and made him look human, so no one knew that he was a creature from another world. It was nothing more a pair of pants, a turtleneck, a dark green hoodie that practically covered his entire body, a pair of socks and some sneakers. He sometimes also wore a pair of sunglasses when they went out, but decided not to wear them out today. Once he was dressed up, he looked at himself in the mirror, and giggled.

"Wow, even when I'm in disguise, I still look adorable." H'earring said to himself, giggling more.

"You sure do, H'earring." Ravonic replied, grabbing his skateboard, as they exited the residence. "Come on, let's get going." He said, as they got on the skateboard, and left.

H'earring didn't really do anything other then stand in front of the skateboard when they rocketed down the sidewalk, and screamed in joy, while Ravonic controlled the skateboard. H'earring giggled, as they saw other people walking down the streets and going about their business, and screamed even more, as they went faster and faster down the streets.

"Yahoo!" H'earring shouted in pure joy, as he felt the cool winds blowing in his face.

"Wahoo!" Ravonic shouted as well, as they saw a ramp coming up. "Hang on, H'earring! We're coming up on a ramp!"

H'earring nodded, and held on tightly, as they flew down the ramp as lightning speed, and screamed more in joy, as they're having a fun time. They continued skateboarding down the sidewalk, and continue see the taco stand up ahead, and started to slow down a little bit, and came to a complete stop right at the stand, as they hopped off, and Ravonic grabbed his skateboard. They then arrived at the taco stand, and Ravonic ordered them a couple tacos, some nachos, and two Cokes. He then paid the man, and grabbed their food, and sat down at a table, as they began eating, with H'earring savoring the taste as he giggled.

"Mmm... I forgot how good these are!" H'earring said, devouring another taco, as he licked the sauce off his lips. "I remember when Peyton gave me one of these, and I loved it!"

"I'm glad you're happy, buddy." Ravonic dipping some nachos in the salsa, and eats them. "I'm so happy that you're with me, and you make me so happy."

"Aw, you make me the happiest." H'earring replied, places his hand on Ravonic's chest, and holding his hand, as they cuddled together.

Despite nearly been killed by a maniac and being stuck in the human world, H'earring truly felt at home here, and having Ravonic by his side only made him even happier to be here. He knew in his heart that he truly belonged with his best friend, and he could call this place his home.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter. H'earring's really enjoying his time here in the human world, but will he have to return back to the UnderWorld soon, or will another option arise? We'll see how it goes for them in the next chapter. Please leave a review to let me know what you think of the story so far, and I'll see you all again in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	11. Return to Chaotic

**Hey guys. I'm back again, and this time, I bring you all the exciting eleventh chapter to my story. H'earring's really loving his new life in the human world, but how long will it last, and will he have to go back to the UnderWorld? Well, we're about to find that out in this chapter. I hope you guys all enjoy the eleventh chapter.**

* * *

 **Ch. 11: Return to Chaotic**

Ravonic and H'earring were seen together cuddling and hugging each other on the couch, as they watched cartoons. H'earring was eating a couple Dractyl Scales that Ravonic had brought back from Perim. H'earring made cute noises as he ate his tasty treats, and cuddled even closer to his human best friend, and wrapped his adorable rabbit ears around Ravonic's waist lovingly, and snuggled even closer to him.

"You really do spoil me, don't you?" H'earring said playfully, giggling cutely, as he ate more of his yummy treats. "You really are the sweetest human being ever!" He finished, snuggling even closer to him.

Ravonic didn't say anything, instead he pulled H'earring into a loving hug, and snuggled him cutely, as they started giggling and squirming around playfully on the couch. Ravonic playfully smirked, and rubbed H'earring's adorable rabbit ears, and tightened the loving hug, giving the adorable UnderWorlder incredible pleasure, as he made this adorable purring sound, melting Ravonic's heart even more.

As Ravonic kept stroking and rubbing H'earring's adorable rabbit ears, he smiled when he thought about how fun these last few weeks with H'earring have been, and how they've became heartfelt friends for all eternity. Seeing the adorable UnderWorlder wrapped in his arms always melted his heart and only made him want to hug him even more, to show him how much he truly loves him. He knew that he loved H'earring with all his heart and soul, and H'earring also loved him back, maybe even more.

"I love you, H'earring." Ravonic whispered into H'earring's ear, stroking them even more lovingly, as H'earring's adorable purring grew louder and louder.

"I love you too." H'earring replied in an adorable tone, as he licked him lovingly, and snuggled even closer, purring even more. "I love you more than anything, and I will always love you. I promise."

Just hearing that H'earring loved him always brought tears to Ravonic's eyes, and he'd respond by tightening the hug and snuggling more with his beloved UnderWorlder, letting him know that he loves him even more. He knew how happy that he made H'earring, and he somehow felt in his heart that they actually belonged together. He smiled, and continued the loving hug and snuggling, as he planted a soft kiss on H'earring's cute nose, and nuzzled him cutely.

"Aw, gosh..." H'earring said, turning red from an adorable blush, as he started wagging his cute tail. "I just love it when you do that!" He shouted happily, making a cute noise, as he kissed Ravonic on the nose.

Ravonic and H'earring both blushed even more, and laid down on the couch, as H'earring got more comfortable snuggling with his best friend, and wrapped his arms and adorable rabbit ears around the human's waist, and snuggled even closer to him, while Ravonic tightened the loving hug even more, and stroked his beautiful red hair, as he heard adorable giggling coming from his best friend.

"That tickles so much, Ravonic!" H'earring yelled, giggling more, as he felt the tickling sensation growing stronger and stronger.

"I can't help it, H'earring!" Ravonic screamed, stroking H'earring's adorable red hair even more, and tickling his cute rabbit ears as well, making the tickling sensation even stronger and stronger. "Your giggling is literally too irresistible for me!"

H'earring blushes cutely, as he felt a new feeling in his stomach that was all warm and fuzzy, and blushed bright red, as he instinctively cuddled even closer to his best friend, and laid his head down on Brandon's, as his beautiful purple amethyst eyes met with the adorable sapphire blue eyes of the UnderWorlder, as they leaned in closer, knowing what they were about to do, as their lips were less than an inch apart from each other.

Surprisingly, Ravonic was the one who actually closed the gap between them, and kissed H'earring fully on his soft lips, feeling a new feeling going through his body as he kissed him. H'earring's sapphire eyes went wide in surprise, but he immediately smiled into the kiss, and returned it tenfold, as he hugged Ravonic tighter and tighter as the kiss started to deepen. As the kiss grew deeper and heated, Ravonic took a direct notice to the taste of Dractyl Scales and various other pond scum. It took him a moment to get past it, but once he did, he kissed H'earring back with just as much love and passion in heart, enjoying the taste of H'earring's mouth. Within moments, Ravonic and H'earring were already passionately making out on the couch, as H'earring's adorable moaning made everything perfect for them.

It took them several minutes to pull away from the blissful kiss, as they lay there on the couch panting heavily, and blushing bright red from what they had just done. They knew that now their relationship had reached a new level, and they both smiled at each other, knowing that they both wanted this. Ravonic smiled lovingly, as he turned to his best friend, or should he say new boyfriend, and kissed him again.

"Wow, that was incredible! I had no idea you could kiss like that!" H'earring shouted, sounding really excited and happy about what just happened, as he returned the kiss once again.

"You're not so bad yourself, H'earring" Ravonic replied, blushing more, as he deepened the kiss with H'earring, and snuggled him cutely. "So, does this mean that we're a couple now?" He asked, feeling hopeful that H'earring would say yes.

"You didn't even need to ask, love." H'earring said, playfully smirking, as he pulled his new boyfriend into a passionate kiss. "And I love you so much." He said, meaning every word.

Ravonic and H'earring were overwhelmed with a new level of pure happiness, as they resumed making out on the couch, and rolled around on the couch, till they fell to the floor tangled in each other's loving arms. H'earring giggles, and continues kissing Ravonic lovingly, as they blushed even more, sent their tongues into each other's mouths, and H'earring's adorable moaning made it perfect.

Unfortunately, all things must come to an end at some point, and it was Ravonic's Scanner that was beeping off the hook that interrupted them from their beautiful moment. They reluctantly pulled away from their blissful kissing session, and H'earring made a sad little pouting noise at having to pull away from his best friend and boyfriend. Ravonic noticed his Scanner on the coffee table, and grabbed the beeping device, and pressed the button, to see Kaz appear on screen.

"Hello Kaz." Ravonic said, as he tried to act normal around his friend. "How are you doing today?" He asked.

"I'm doing fine, Ravonic. I actually called you because the CodeMasters want to speak with you and H'earring when you come back to Chaotic. They said that they might know of a way that can send H'earring back home."

The moment Kaz said that they might've found a solution that could bring H'earring back home to UnderWorld just shattered his heart, and he felt the urge to almost break down in a frenzy of tears, but held it in as he looked at his Scanner, and tried to collect himself so didn't look like his heart was actually breaking in front of his friend. Him and H'earring had just became a couple, and to be separated from each other was too much for Ravonic, as he kept resisting the urge to start sobbing.

"Really? They actually found a way for him to go home?" He asked, trying not to sound completely heartbroken, and pretending to smile.

"They sure did, dude. They want you two to be in Chaotic in about twenty minutes so they can make the necessary preparations for sending H'earring back home. Anyway, I'm sure H'earring will be excited to go back home to the UnderWorld." Kaz said, as he smiled a little. "Well, I'll see you guys really soon then. Bye." He finished, ending the call.

Ravonic placed his Scanner down on the couch, and turned towards H'earring, as he looked as he was about to break down. Before H'earring could ask him what was wrong, Ravonic scooped the adorable UnderWorlder up his arms, and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, as he broke down crying, his tears landing on H'earring's head. H'earring quickly wrapped his arms around the human's waist, and hugged him back just as tight.

"Ravonic, what's wrong? Please tell me that Kazzy wanted." H'earring said, feeling concerned about his boyfriend, as he kept hugging him tighter, and snuggled on his chest, trying his best to calm the human down a little. "Please tell me what happened." He said again.

"H-h'earring, Kaz has just told me that the CodeMasters want to see us in twenty minutes, and that they found a way to send you back home to the UnderWorld!" He screamed, feeling his heart breaking even more. "I don't want to lose you, H'earring! I love you too much!" He cried, hugging H'earring even tighter and tighter as he cried more.

H'earring was in a state of shock at what he just heard, and couldn't even say anything as he was just overwhelmed at what his boyfriend had just said about him going back home to the UnderWorld, and the idea of going home actually disgusted him greatly. The idea of being two worlds apart from his boyfriend was the worst of it, but also going back to being Chaor's lapdog, dealing with Perim's constant power struggles, running away from some sicko scientist that would incinerate him when he got caught eating some of the experiments and gross stuff inside, and going into dangerous territory just to spy and gather information on the other tribe's battle plans and strategies are wasn't something that the UnderWorlder was looking forward to, and it just made him sick to his stomach. He noticed how upset the idea of separation was to his boyfriend, and kissed him deeply on the lips, as Ravonic stopped crying, and returned the kiss.

"I'm not going back home, Ravonic!" H'earring said, a serious tone in his voice, as he held Ravonic's hand tightly. "I don't want to go back to just being a scout for Chaor and putting my life on the line because of these stupid power struggles that I don't even care about! The UnderWorld might be my home, but I know that this is where my true home is with you! No force in the universe is going to take me away from you!"

"Do you really mean that, H'earring?" Ravonic asked, feeling deeply touched that H'earring wants to stay with him. "You'd actually stay with me instead of going home?"

H'earring gave Ravonic a loving smile, and kissed him like crazy, sending his tongue down the human's throat, and tickling it cutely, as a passionate and incredibly loving make out session ensued, and they were fell onto the couch, and continued making out. H'earring giggled, and kept kissing the one he loves more than anything, and placed his hand on the human's chest.

"My heart will always be yours, my love." H'earring said softly, planting a kiss on his boyfriend's soft lips. "I'm not leaving you behind, my love."

"My heart will always be yours too, my love." Ravonic replied, returning the kiss, as he cried in pure joy. "I love you, H'earring."

"I love you too, Ravonic." H'earring said, giving him one last kiss, as he grabbed the Scanner. "Come on, let's go chat with the CodeMasters." He finished, handing the Scanner to his boyfriend.

Ravonic smiled, as he gently grabbed H'earring's cute hand, and squeezed it lovingly, before punching in the code and pressing enter, as they were transported inside the online world of Chaotic. They could see Kaz waving to them from a nearby, and made their way towards him, sitting down beside their redhead friend. H'earring smiled as he looked around at Chaotic, and cuddled beside his boyfriend lovingly.

"You two sure look like you've been enjoying each other's company." Kaz said, laughing a little bit, as it was beyond adorable seeing them bond with each other.

"We sure are, Kaz." Ravonic said, petting H'earring on the head, as he blushes a little. "You don't know how much fun it's been having H'earring living with me. He certainly quite adorable to snuggle with."

Just then, they saw CodeMaster Crellan appear right in front of them, and singled for Ravonic and H'earring to follow him into his drome so they could talk about sending H'earring home. Ravonic and H'earring nodded, and got out of their seats, and followed CodeMaster Crellan into his drome, as they closed the door behind them.

"So, I heard that you found a way to send H'earring back to the UnderWorld, CodeMaster Crellan." Ravonic said, trying not to sound upset, but could see that Crellan knew something was wrong.

"Indeed I have, Ravonic." Crellan responded, as he took out a heavily modified Scanner that looked more advanced than a normal Scanner the players receive, and could see an image of H'earring on the Scanner's screen. "This Scanner has modified so that it can transport a creature that has entered Chaotic back into Perim, but don't worry the process of sending a creature back is completely painless." He said, as he put the device down, noticing Ravonic becoming more upset. "However, I can see that there's something troubling you, Ravonic. You mind telling me what's on your mind?" He asked, feeling worried about what was bothering the young Chaotic player.

"CodeMaster Crellan, I'm upset because I don't want to lose H'earring!" Ravonic yelled, as he felt H'earring quickly hug him before continuing. "These last few weeks have been some of the best in my entire life, and I don't want to give H'earring up. After dealing with Klay trying to kill us back at the forge, I've been doing everything possible to make H'earring happy and adjust to his new life in the human world. So far, he's been really enjoying living with me, and I've been able to pass H'earring off as his human, so no one suspects that he's a creature from another world. Spending so much time with H'earring has made our bond so much stronger, and it breaks my heart at just the thought of losing him. I love H'earring and I never want to lose him." He finished, hugging H'earring tightly.

CodeMaster Crellan was surprised by what Ravonic had told him about much they bonded, and smiled a little under his mask at the cute sight. He could see that these were becoming inseparable already. He could see the idea of H'earring going back to the UnderWorld would hurt Ravonic, and he didn't want to see anyone get hurt. He then turned his attention to H'earring, and decided to see that if the UnderWorlder wanted to go back home. 'Do you want to go back home, H'earring?" He asked the UnderWorlder.

"Not really, CodeMaster Crellan." H'earring answered, as he hugged his human companion even tighter and tighter. "Ravonic makes me so happy, and the thought of going back to my old life disgusts me. I don't want to go back to being a servant for Chaor, spying on the other tribes, dealing with Ulmar's insane fury when I eat his experiments, and being separated from the one I love. The UnderWorld is where I was born from and where I've lived for years, but I feel completely at home with Ravonic. I love him with all my heart and soul." H'earring said, walking towards the CodeMaster. "Please, CodeMaster Crellan, I don't want to go back to my old life. I want to enjoy my new life with Ravonic." He finished.

CodeMaster Crellan was overwhelmed by how much H'earring loved Ravonic, and could see all of that love in the creature's eyes. He looked at the Scanner in his hand, and placed it back inside his pocket. He then turned to them both, and walked towards them. "Okay then. I can tell that you and Ravonic love each other, and that Ravonic would be responsible enough to keep you in the human world, so I'll let this be your decision, H'earring." He said, smiling under his mask.

"What do you mean?" H'earring asked a little confused.

"I mean that I'll let you decide if you want to stay in the human world forever or go back home to the UnderWorld. You don't need to make your decision today, and just wait a few days before giving me your answer. Okay?" Crellan said, as he got ready to leave.

"Okay." Ravonic and H'earring said simultaneously, as they hugged each other again. "Thank you." Ravonic said, happy that the CodeMaster was letting H'earring make this decision.

"You're welcome, my friend." Crellan said, as the floor opened up underneath him, and he headed down to his chambers.

Ravonic and H'earring smiled at each other, and exited the drome, holding hands. They were happy that they could still have a life together, and that the decision was H'earring's to make now. H'earring giggled cutely, and kissed Ravonic lovingly, as they hugged each other tightly. They kept holding hands, and arrived at the transport spots, and ported to the UnderWorld so they could how things were going, and Ravonic could give his boyfriend some more tasty treats.

"I love you." H'earring said, giggling more, as he gave him another loving kiss.

"I love you too, my love." Ravonic replied, returning the kiss.

* * *

 **Wow, a lot stuff has happened in this chapter! Ravonic and H'earring have became an official couple, and H'earring's got a tough choice to make soon, but the good news is, that it's now his decision to make. Do you think H'earring will stay with Ravonic and continue his new life, or go back to his old life in the UnderWorld? You'll find out more in the next chapter, guys. Only three more to go. Please leave a review to let me know what you guys think of the story so far, and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	12. UnderWorld Visits and Spider Troubles

**Hey guys. With Ravonic and H'earring now dating, it's added a whole new dynamic to their already special relationship, and it probably makes H'earring's choice even easier to make now. Please enjoy the adorable and exciting twelfth chapter of my story. The time of decision make draws ever closer. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

 **Ch. 12: UnderWorld Visit and Spider Troubles**

Ravonic and H'earring were seen making our way towards UnderWorld City, and H'earring was seen eating some Dractyl Scales and Lake Pouril Mud, as he licked the mud off his lips, and giggled cutely. Ravonic was just overwhelmed by his boyfriend's cuteness, and pulled H'earring into a long passionate kiss, as he could taste the disgusting mud, but he didn't really mind the taste that much, and focused on kissing the adorable UnderWorlder he loves so much.

The make out session became even more heated and loving, as they deepened the loving kisses even more, and Ravonic sent his tongue deep inside the UnderWorlder's throat, and they laid down on the ground as they make out even more like crazy. Ravonic giggled, and gave H'earring's cute butt a loving squeeze, and snuggled him cutely in his loving embrace, as they kept kissing like crazy. H'earring giggled, and blushes cutely when he felt his cute butt being squeezed, and licked the human's face lovingly, showing him how much he loves him.

"I love you, my sweet H'earring." Ravonic said, giving his adorable boyfriend another well deserved kiss, and hugged him as tight as he possibly could. "I love you so much, my love."

"Aw, I love you too, my love." H'earring replied, giggling cutely, as he returned the loving kiss tenfold, and licked him even more. "I love you with all my heart and soul, my love."

Ravonic felt joyful tears forming in his purple amethyst eyes, and pulled H'earring into a bone-crushing hug of true love, and snuggled him cutely, as he heard H'earring giggling like crazy at all the loving affection he's getting. H'earring just adored all of the love and affection he got from Ravonic, and it just brought them even closer together, as H'earring felt like this was where he needed to be forever wrapped in the loving embrace of the human he loves so much.

This was a bond of true love and friendship Ravonic and H'earring shared was truly magical and special, and no force in the universe was going to tear these two lovebirds apart. H'earring sighed lovingly, as he snuggled more and more on the human's chest, and hugged him tightly, feeling completely warm and secure in his boyfriend's loving embrace. Ravonic smiled, and stroked the adorable UnderWorlder's cute ears lovingly, and planted a soft kiss on his forehead, earing another adorable giggle followed by a cute snuggle.

"I think you deserve a little reward, my love." Ravonic said, grabbing his backpack, as he starts looking for something to give H'earring.

"Oooh, what did you get for me, Ravonic?" H'earring said, grabbing his adorable rabbit ears, and giggling cutely.

Ravonic smiled, as he pulled out some nasty red and white object covered in Dractyl's slimy scales and whatnot, and it appeared to be a piece of meat that Dractyl had acquired while out hunting for food when he was not helping Maxxor and the OverWorlders deal with the other tribes, or in his case, hiding behind a rock, or flying away like the big chicken he is. They both giggled a little bit at how much of a coward Dractyl could be, and that it was something they used against him when he caught them in his nest.

H'earring grinned cutely, as he grabbed the yummy treat, and happily started it eating, savoring the wonderful, yet disgusting taste. He giggled, and licked the smile off his licks, and gave Ravonic an adorable toothy smile, and burped cutely.

"Oh, excuse me." H'earring said, giggling again.

"It's alright, my love." Ravonic replied, taking out his Scanner, as H'earring held his hand. "You ready to go, my love?"

"You know it, my love. Let's port!" H'earring replied in a cute tone, giving Ravonic another well earned kiss of true love.

Ravonic giggled, and returned the loving kiss, as he pressed the button on his Scanner, and they ported into Chaor's castle, appearing in one of the main hallways of the castle, as they hear some of the castle guard marching to their location, and quickly hid behind some gigantic vase, as the guards walked past them, and continued on patrol. Ravonic and H'earring both sighed in relief, and came out of their hiding spot, and made their way through the castle, as Ravonic got a couple of amazing scans.

"Wow, Chaor sure does horde all of the rarest weapons and Mugics here in his own castle." Ravonic said in awe, scanning another powerful weapon.

"Yeah, Chaor is pretty paranoid when he comes to keeping all the power to himself and hoarding all the stuff he needs to beat Maxxor." H'earring said, giggling cutely. "He's kinda crazy and angry at the same time."

"Yeah, I can tell. Kaz claimed he knows this castle inside out, and the map he placed inside my Scanner should lead us to the throne room hopefully." Ravonic said, looking at his Scanner, as it points in the direction they should head to, which was a dark room. "Hopefully there aren't any traps we have to avoid in these secret passages."

Ravonic and H'earring made their way down the dark and creepy hallway of the secret passageway deeper into Chaor's castle, and could hear the sounds of the guards and some UnderWorlder chitchatting with one another, and some arguing about some random stuff, but none of the voices they heard were Chaor, and kept on walking through the door passage, with Ravonic's Scanner being their only source of light to navigate through the darkness, and it wasn't the best light source either.

"I hope we can find the throne room soon because this place really giving me the creeps." H'earring said, shaking a little bit in fear, as they could some strange noise coming from the celling, but saw nothing, unaware they were being watched a very hungry Spyder.

"I think we're almost there, H'earring." Ravonic said, grabbing his boyfriend's hand, as they made their way towards what appeared to be a door.

"Almost where?" Came a terrifying voice, that caused H'earring to hide behind Ravonic, as they both saw Spyder hanging from the celling, with his mouth open.

"Spyder!" Ravonic shouted, backing away from the dangerous spider creature, as he picked H'earring up, and stepped further and further away from Spyder, making sure to keep H'earring away from this bloodthirsty monster. Ravonic also had to think of a way to get rid of their insect problem, and smiled when he came up with one. "Maxxor, strike that bug down now!" He shouted, causing Spyder to turn around to see nothing there, but it gave Ravonic and H'earring the time to escape.

Ravonic and H'earring made a run for it as fast as they could, and run from room to from in a Scooby-Doo style running montage where they run away and the monster chases after them from room-to-room. Spyder hissed, and made his way towards the two intruders, and chased them from room-to-room, getting nowhere in the process, as Ravonic and H'earring managed to avoid being caught.

"You two delicious snacks won't escape from me!" Spyder roared, chasing after the two of them, as they fled down a dark hallway.

Spyder hissed again, and chased after Ravonic and H'earring, as they started screaming in pure terror, firing webs from his mouth at them, but they always missed hitting their targets. Ravonic and H'earring then took another path, and came up to a dead end, just as Spyder had cornered them in the hallway, preventing them from escaping his grasp.

"A dead end. How appropriate!" Spyder hissed, as he got ready to lung at the two.

Before he could kill them and devour them, H'earring stepped forward, and blasted with his Ash Torrent, followed by a Power Pulse to the face, and setting his hair on fire with the Torrent of Flame ability, allowing Ravonic to grab the torch on the wall, causing the wall behind them to move, sending them into a small weapons room, and they could hear the sounds of guards coming in to investigate the commotion.

"We've got to port out of here now, my love!" H'earring screamed.

Just then, before Ravonic could port them out, the wall behind them suddenly moved, and Spyder entered the room, just as we got sent back into the dark passageway, and causing the guard to attack Spyder. Ravonic and H'earring looked at each other, and smiled lovingly at finally seeing the end of their bug problem, and kept moving.

"I think we're close to Chaor's throne room, Ravonic." H'earring said, munching on a Dractyl Scale.

Ravonic nodded, and followed H'earring, as they could hear Chaor's voice, and arrived at the throne room, as they were hiding in the same place Kaz and Peyton were when they attempted to get some more scans of the M'arrillian Phelphor. They decided to take a peak from the hiding spot, and could see Chaotic sitting his throne with Agitos and Takinom standing loyally by his side, while Ulmar was seen mopping the floor of the throne room, and was hit in the butt by one of Chaor's fireballs, causing him to shriek in agony.

"Clean faster, Umlar! I want my throne room to be spotless!" Chaor yelled, blasting Ulmar with another fireball.

"Ow! You know, I'm the head scientist, not some stupid janitor!" Ulmar argued, as he grabbed the mop, and continued working. "I should be working on some new creation that shows much of a mad genius I am!"

"You are what I say you are, Ulmar!" Choar roared, slamming his fist into the armrest of his throne. "After nearly destroying half of the city with your living robots, you're going to work for me until all of the damage you did to my city is repaired, worthless rat!" He yelled angrily.

"Besides with H'earring's disappearance after the destruction of Khybon's forge, Chaor needs a new replacement lapdog and you fit the description to a T!" Takinmon remarked, clearly enjoying Ulmar's blight. And with Khybon taking over your old job since he lost his forge, we had to pick something that was suitable for you."

"By the way, you missed a spot!" Chaor said, picking up his cup, and throwing his drink allover Ulmar.

Me and H'earring couldn't help but giggle quietly at how funny this was, and were glad that Ulmar was finally getting what he deserved from being a total psychopath and overall a terrible mad scientist whose idea always get out of hand and ultimately lead to the destruction of the UnderWorld. Ulmar sighed, as he took out a damp cloth, and wiped the gunk off his face, and started cleaning the new stain on the floor.

"Looks like they don't need me here anymore." H'earring said, grinning cutely. "Guess that makes me an officially free creature."

Ravonic smiled, and pulled H'earring another loving kiss, as they quietly left their hiding spot, and went off to collect a couple more scans before leaving the castle, and porting back home. They arrived back at the small weapons where Spyder was attacked and likely throw out of the castle by the guards, and scanned a couple more weapons.

"Well, I think that's enough for today, H'earring." Ravonic said, grabbing his boyfriend's hand, as they got ready to exit the weapons room. "I'm starving."

"Me too! I could go for more Dractyl Scales!" H'earring replied, licking his lips.

However, just as they were about to leave, Spyder suddenly appeared at the exit, and hissed at them angrily, as they could see that the hideous spider creature had been in a fight, and he was covered in cuts, scrapes, and burns allover his body and most of his hair had been burned off from H'earring's fire attack, making him look silly, as Ravonic and H'earring snickered a little bit under their breath.

"No meal escapes me, and for attacking me, I shall devour you, H'earring!" Spyder hissed, as he shot H'earring with one of his webs, pinning the terrified UnderWorlder against the wall.

"Over my dead body!" Ravonic screamed, he got between H'earring and Spyder, as he was not going to let this spider creature kill poor H'earring.

"That can be arranged." Spyder hissed, as he laughed, shooting electrified webbing at Ravonic.

Ravonic dodged the webs, and leaped over to a table, grabbing a gauntlet-like weapon, as it pulsated with electrical energy. He smirked, and lunged at Spyder, striking the spider creature with an electrified punch, sending him flying through a wall. Ravonic then activated the gauntlet's retractable claws, and slashed him several times, injuring the enemy creature more.

"You won't stop me from eating your pet rabbit!" Spyder hissed, spitting more webs at the heroic human.

Ravonic used the gauntlet's claws to destroy the webs, and charged the weapon's attack power to maximum, and fired a massive lightning bolt at Spyder, filling him with millions of volts of pure electricity, and sending him flying out of the castle, as he crashed into one of the many buildings of the massive city, defeating him. Ravonic then ran to H'earring's aid, and destroyed the webbing, freeing H'earring, as he leaped into his boyfriend's arms, and kissed him deeply.

"My hero!" H'earring shouted in joy, kissing him like crazy.

"There was no way I was going to let that monster eat you, my love!" Ravonic replied, returning the loving kisses, as he grabbed his Scanner, and tossed the gauntlet back on the table.

"I've made my decision, my love." H'earring shouted happily, as he continued kissing his boyfriend.

Ravonic smiled, as he already had a happy feeling in his heart when he heard that, and pressed the button on his Scanner, porting them out before any of the guards caught them inside Chaor's weapons room and see all the damage from the battle with Spyder.

* * *

 **And that's the end of this chapter, guys. Ravonic and H'earring defeated the bloodthirsty Spyder, and got to see Ulmar get what he deserves for being a big jerk to the adorable UnderWorlder and for being a horrible mad scientist. And now that H'earring's claimed he's made his decision, which one do you think it was? You'll find out in the next chapter. Please leave a review to let me know what you think of the story so far, and I'll see you all again in the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	13. H'earring's Choice

**Hey guys. I'm back again. Now, that Ravonic and H'earring have taken care of the bug problem, and H'earring's mentioned that he's made his decision on staying with Ravonic forever, or going back to the UnderWorld. We're approaching the end, and we're about to find out H'earring's ultimate choice. I hope you guys enjoy the second to last chapter of my story. And don't forget to review, favorite, and follow.**

* * *

 **Ch. 13: H'earring's Choice**

Ravonic and H'earring were seen sleeping peacefully on their plush bed, as they cuddled together lovingly, enjoying each other's warmth and love so much. H'earring had closed the curtains the night before, and Ravonic didn't bother to set his alarm clock, since he preferred to sleep in on lazy days, which was something H'earring did back when he used to live in the UnderWorld. It was truly a peaceful and serine environment for these two boyfriends, as they snuggled even closer to each other, and Ravonic gently nuzzled the beautiful UnderWorlder's head as he slept.

It had been about a week since Ravonic and H'earring had spoken with CodeMaster Crellan about the whole situation of having an UnderWorlder creature living in the human world, and the Chaotic CodeMaster had mentioned a way to send H'earring back home, which was something that greatly upset and broke Ravonic's heart, and saddened H'earring, who didn't really want to go back to work for his power hungry tribe and get pushed into more danger along the way. H'earring was happy with Ravonic, and their bond had became romantic recently, causing the two of them to stand by each other, no matter what.

The two lovebirds kept cuddling and snuggling together in bed, and Ravonic leaned in closer, and captured his adorable boyfriend's soft lips in a passionate kiss of true love, as H'earring moaned lovingly in their sleep, enjoying the kiss immensely, as he let out his adorable purring sound into the kiss they shared. As they deepened their kiss, they were both dreaming about each other, and tightened the already tight and loving embrace even more, and H'earring instinctively wrapped his adorable rabbit ears around his boyfriend, and kept kissing him like crazy.

"I love you so much, H'earring." Ravonic muttered into the kiss in his sleep, as he continued the loving kiss. "You made me the happiest man in the world."

"I love you too, my love." H'earring muttered into the kiss as well, giggling cutely, as he sent his tongue into his human boyfriend's mouth. "And course I'll marry you, my love." He said, with tears forming from his cute eyes.

"My heart will forever belong to you, my love!" Ravonic muttered, deepening the kiss even more, and moving his hand towards H'earring's cute butt, giving it a loving squeeze, as the adorable UnderWorlder giggled at having his cute butt being squeezed.

The two soulmates kept kissing and loving on each other, till the kiss became heated and more passionate, as H'earring tightened his loving embrace on Ravonic, as they started making out like wild animals in their bed, and rolled around in the bed, getting tangled in the sheets and bedding in the process, falling to the plush carpet below, waking them up from their blissful and extremely romantic sleep in the process.

"We fell out of the bed again, my love!" H'earring screamed, as he busted out in another fit of adorable giggles and laughs, as he snuggled on his boyfriend's chest. "I do hate it when our dreams are interrupted, but being wrapped in your arms makes up for it." He said, leaning in closer, licking the human's face lovingly.

"This makes up for it too, my love." Ravonic replied, with an adorable smirk, and gave H'earring's cute butt another loving squeeze, and stroked his cute little tail.

"Hey, that's my butt!" H'earring playfully shouted, blushing cutely, as his boyfriend kept squeezing his cute butt lovingly.

"I can't resist squeezing your beautiful butt, H'earring!" Ravonic replied, continuing to squeeze the beautiful UnderWorlder's butt even more, and leaned in closer. "And I love doing this as well." He said, kissing H'earring deeply.

A deep kiss, full of the true love shared between two beings that loved each other more than anything, and couldn't hold it back, even if they tried. Tongues dancing, heat building between them, hug tightening, and H'earring's adorable moaning made it absolutely perfect, and they both knew in their hearts that this was where they wanted to be and belonged.

"Oooh, your kisses always do make me feel so happy." H'earring said, moaning in pure bliss, and deepening the heated kiss with his boyfriend more.

The kissing and make out sessions were H'earring's most favorite things to do with his boyfriend, not to mention being hugged as well was such a pleasant experience as well. They crushed their lips together in yet another heated kiss, and started making out on the floor, as the rolled around on the carpet, and H'earring got on top of Ravonic, and purred lovingly into their kiss, as he playfully nibbles on the human's bottom lip, and gasped and giggled when he felt Ravonic squeezing his cute butt again.

H'earring loved all the adorable and romantic affection he received, along with the endless amount of treats Ravonic brought to him from the disgusting parts of the UnderWorld and taking scales from Dractyl's nest. He felt so happy being here with his soulmate, and all the affection and love he got just filled his big heart full of pure happiness. He wanted it to never end, and neither did Ravonic. They were meant for each other.

"I love you, my love." Ravonic replied, giving his adorable UnderWorlder another loving kiss, and snuggled him cutely in an embrace of true love.

"I love you too, my love." H'earring giggling cutely, as he returned the kiss, and heard his stomach growling, and smiled. "Come on, let's grab a bite to eat, my love. I'm starving." He said, blushing cutely, as he licked his lips.

Ravonic nodded, and managed to get them untangled from the sheets and bedding they were wrapped in, and made up their bed before going down to the kitchen. He grabbed H'earring, and cradled him cutely in his loving embrace, and exited the bedroom, as he headed downstairs, and arrived at the kitchen. They saw that Ravonic's parents had left him the usual breakfast fest they always left him before they went off to work for the day. The two boyfriends smiled at each other, as they grabbed their plates, and loaded them up with food.

"Gee, you parents sure know how to cook up a mega feast!" H'earring shouted in joy, devouring many pieces of bacon and drinking some soda. "I could stay here all day and stuff my face!" He said, giggling more, as he ate some sausage.

"Yeah, they do spoil me a lot, and I love it." Ravonic said, eating some eggs, and buttering his toast, before smiling at his adorable boyfriend, and giving him a loving kiss. "However, while I love being spoiled, I love you much more." He said, eating his toast, and wrapped an arm lovingly around H'earring, and snuggling him cutely.

"Aw, gosh. You're making me turn red!" H'earring shouted playfully, blushing bright red, as he giggled cutely. "You just complete me in every single way." He said, blushing more, as he eat some waffles, and drank some soda, burping cutely in the process. "Excuse me." He said, giggling more.

"You don't need to excuse yourself, H'earring. Besides, you sound so adorable when you burp too." Ravonic replied, giving H'earring another loving kiss, as the adorable UnderWorlder kept blushing even more.

"I love you so much." H'earring said, blushing more, as he returned the loving kiss.

"And I love you too, my love." Ravonic replied, deepening the kiss more, as he pulled H'earring into a tight and loving hug.

Moments later, Ravonic and H'earring had finished their breakfast, and tossed the plates into the sink, and just lounged around on the couch, as they cuddled together lovingly. H'earring basked in the beautiful warmth and love he was feeling in the embrace of true love with his boyfriend. Ravonic giggled, as he leaned in closer, and captured the adorable UnderWorlder in yet another deep kiss of true love, and hugged him as tight as he possibly could, but not enough to accidently hurt him, and played with his adorable rabbit ears as he kissed him.

"Hey, that tickles, my love!" H'earring yelled, busting out in a fit of adorable giggles and laughs, and kicking his adorable feet in the air.

"I can't help it, H'earring!" Ravonic playfully shouted, playing with H'earring's adorable rabbit ears even more, and kissing him lovingly. "You got the cutest and most beautiful giggle ever, and the softest and most adorable ears ever, my love!" He shouted, kissing him like crazy.

H'earring continued giggling cutely, and snuggled on Ravonic's chest, as they went back into a heated make out session, and sent their tongues as deep as they could down each other's throats, and slurped on each other's soft lips, while Ravonic playfully nibbled on H'earring's bottom lip as they kissed. It was also at that moment that H'earring had his decision, though he had already made it before CodeMaster Crellan had mentioned to them about returning him home. He was staying here forever, and he was going to make it clear to the CodeMaster when they went back to Chaotic.

"Ravonic, I've made my choice and I'm staying with you forever!" H'earring shouted in pure love, as Ravonic was utterly speechless at the what his boyfriend just said, and had tears already forming in his eyes, as he looked at his boyfriend with such passionate love.

It was like an explosion of pure happiness and love went off in Ravonic's body, as he was literally crying right in pure joy after hearing his boyfriend state that he was going to stay with him forever. Ever since H'earring had entered the human world, a new level of happiness had overwhelmed him and it had exploded in intensity once they became an official couple and fallen in love with each other, and now H'earring was going to stay with him forever, so his happiness was literally exploding into the atmosphere and his love was so strong that he thought his heart would just exploded from the amount of love he has for the adorable UnderWorlder.

Without a second thought, Ravonic scooped H'earring into his loving arms, and pulled him into a bone-crushing, but loving hug, and kissed him deeply on his soft lips, as he bawled in pure joy, his tears landing on H'earring's chest and arms as they kissed. He started slurping on the UnderWorlder's soft lips, and squeezes his cute butt like crazy, and wiggled his cute nose, as he continued bawling in joy at the fact that they'll be together forever.

"Wow, somebody sure is happy!" H'earring shouted happily, as he snuggled on his human boyfriend's chest, and returned the kiss tenfold, sending his tongue deep down Ravonic's throat.

"Happy? Oh, H'earring, happy can't even begin to describe it, my love! You chose me over your tribe and old life in Perim! You chose me, my love!" Ravonic shouted in pure joy, continuing to hug and kiss his boyfriend like crazy, and wiggled his cute nose some more.

"Of course I choose you, my love." H'earring replied, giving his boyfriend an affectionate snuggle, and kissing him more. "My old life in Perim was all about serving Chaor, putting my life on the life to spy on the enemy, and dealing with Perim's constant power struggles, when I didn't care about any of that. You've been so kind, sweet and generous to me, and now that you're my mate, I want to spend eternity with you. It was an decision for me to make, and you're who I want to be with, my love. I love you, and you're my new life." He finished, giving Ravonic another loving kiss.

"I love you too, my love." Ravonic replied, returning the kiss tenfold, as he grabbed his Scanner. "Come on, let's go tell CodeMaster Crellan the news."

H'earring nodded, but instead of holding Ravonic's hand when they travel to Chaotic, he hugged the human tightly, as Ravonic punched in the code and pressed enter. Within seconds, they were transported back into the online world of Chaotic, as they could see Chaotic players ordering food and watching battles. They could see a couple of the players staring at them, when they saw the two of them embraced in a loving hug, but the two soulmate didn't care because all that mattered to them was each other.

They giggled, and continued hugging, as Ravonic carried H'earring in his loving arms, and entered the Crellan drome, as they saw CodeMaster Crellan rise out of the floor, and waved at him. CodeMaster Crellan and smiled underneath his mask, and walked up to them, as he already had a pretty good idea of the decision H'earring made.

"Hello there, you two." CodeMaster Crellan responded. "Judging by H'earring's happy appearance and the fact that you two are hugging I can see that he's made his decision, correct?" He asked the two.

"Yeah, I've made my decision, Crellan." H'earring said, grinning cutely. "And I've decided to stay with my beloved Ravonic." He replied, giggling cutely, as he snuggled on Ravonic's chest.

"Well, I'm happy that you made the right choice to be with the one you love, and I know that Ravonic will be responsible, keep you safe and make you happy." CodeMaster replied, as the floor opened underneath him. "And good luck on your new life, you two." He finished, as the went down into his chamber.

Ravonic and H'earring giggled, and shared another blissful kiss of true love, before exiting the drome, and walking hand in hand towards the transports, for a fun in Perim. They arrived at the transports, and smiled at each other lovingly, as H'earring gave Ravonic's hand a loving squeeze.

"I love you, my love." H'earring said, giggling cutely. "Let's get Chaotic, my love!"

"And I love you too, my love." Ravonic replied, pressing enter on his Scanner, as they ported to Perim together.

* * *

 **Wow, I finally got this chapter done. *sighs, wipes sweat off my forehead* H'earring's made his choice, and he's staying with his boyfriend forever. *giggles* How sweet! Now, the question is what's next for the couple? Maybe a date? Who knows? Anyway, there's one more chapter left, guys. Please leave a review to let me know what you guys think of the story so far, and I'll see you all in the final chapter. Bye-bye!**


	14. New Beginnings

**Hi guys, I know this the moment you've all been waiting for, the final chapter to my adorable and fluffy story of friendship and love. And I'm glad that I finished this special story for my best friend and the one I love the most, and for my readers. Ravonic and H'earring are staying together forever, and now we'll see what new beginnings await the two lovebirds. I hope you guys enjoy the adorable fluffy final chapter. Also, thanks for all the kind reviews you guys sent me. I appreciate it. :) Please don't forget to review, favorite and, follow.**

* * *

 **Ch. 14: New Beginnings**

Ravonic and H'earring were seen once again making out like wild animals on the couch, as they had their arms wrapped tightly around each other, and were wetly French kissing as well. H'earring let out so many loving moans and purrs of pure love and pleasure, and hugged Ravonic even tighter as he wrapped his beautiful rabbit ears around the human's waist, and started kissing him ravenously, as he wagged his cute tiny tail cutely, and giggled into their heated and passionate make out session of true love and friendship.

H'earring let out the most loving purr-like sound, and deepened the loving kiss more with his soulmate and boyfriend, as they cuddled even closer, and kissed even more passionately and deeper. H'earring loved kissing so much, and Ravonic was the best and most amazing kisser out there, not mention their make out sessions were truly magical. H'earring was deeply in love with his human soulmate, and felt so happy now that they're together forever, and vowed to never ever be separated from each other ever. This was true love at it's deepest point, and all that mattered to them was to love each other.

"I love you, my love." Ravonic said in between deep kisses and tight hugs with his adorable and cuddly boyfriend. "I love you so much. I love you with all my heart and soul, my love." He said, kissing the adorable UnderWorlder like crazy, and cradled him cutely in his loving embrace.

"Aw, I love you too, my love." H'earring replied lovingly, as he returned each kiss tenfold, and snuggled on his boyfriend's chest, sighing lovingly at his gentle heartbeat as it just made him feel completely safe and secure in his boyfriend's loving embrace. "I love you more than life itself, my love. You're my best friend and soulmate, and you always will be, my love." He said, deepening the kiss.

"I know. And you'll always be with me, my love." Ravonic replied, deepening the kiss even more, and snuggled his boyfriend even more cutely, along with wiggling his cute nose.

Ravonic and H'earring had spent these last several weeks wrapped in each other's loving arms and kissing like no tomorrow, ever since H'earring made his decision to stay in the human world with Ravonic. Ravonic couldn't be happier with his boyfriend's decision, and just kept falling even more and more in love with H'earring with each passing day. It was like they were destined to be together, and now that they're together, they were both complete. Ravonic smiled at the beautiful UnderWorlder snuggling on his chest, and captured his lips in yet another blissful kiss of true love.

H'earring purred lovingly into the kiss, and happily returned the kiss tenfold, as he placed his hand on the human's chest, letting him know that his heart will always belong to him no matter what. H'earring was loving everything about his new life, and had moved on from his old life in the UnderWorld. He didn't have to serve Chaor, he didn't need to go on dangerous missions or locations, he didn't need to deal with some crazy scientist or running for his life when said crazy scientist's experiment goes awry and wrecks half the city, or nearly destroys the entire UnderWorld in the process. He was happy that it was now an old part of his life, and he was happy to live this new one with the one he loves.

"I'm happy that this is my new life, my love." H'earring said, giggling cutely, as he gave Ravonic another loving kiss, followed by an affectionate hug and snuggle. "Showering you with love and affection is so nice." He said, sighing happily.

"Me too, my love. Loving on you in so amazing." Ravonic replied, as he returned the kiss tenfold, and stroked the adorable UnderWorlder's beautiful ears lovingly, and gave his cute butt a loving squeeze, as H'earring blushed bright red.

"Hey, that's my butt, my love!" H'earring playfully shouted, as he blushes even more, though he always loved it when he got his cute butt squeezed. "And I love it when you squeeze my butt!" He said, giggling more.

"Then, you'll love this then, my love." Ravonic replied, playfully smirking, as he started massaging H'earring's cute butt lovingly, as he purred lovingly at the butt massage.

H'earring continued purring lovingly at his cute butt being massaged, and pulled Ravonic back into another deep kiss of true love, and sent his tongue as deep as it could go down the human's throat, and tickles it cutely, along with once again wrapped his adorable rabbit ears around his boyfriend lovingly. Ravonic giggled, and kept squeezing and massaging the cute UnderWorlder's butt, and returned the loving kiss tenfold, as he sent his own tongue deep inside H'earring's mouth, and tickles it cutely.

"Your tongue's so ticklish, my love!" H'earring playfully shouted, giggling more as he felt Ravonic's tongue tickling his throat more, and tickles the human's throat more as well.

"So is yours, my love!" Ravonic playfully shouted as well, as he giggled at that cute tickling sensation in his throat, and continued kissing the love of his life. "And I love it!" He shouted, deepening the tongue kiss even more.

"And I love your hot tongue too, my love. It tastes so yummy." H'earring said, giggling even more, as he continued the tongue kiss more.

Ravonic and H'earring sighed contently, and laid down on the couch wrapped in each other's loving arms, and continued kissing lovingly, wanting there special love and kissing to never end. Unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end, and they were interrupted by the antique grandfather clock in the living room ringing annoyingly, as the two soulmates reluctantly pulled away from their kiss, but still stayed tightly embraced.

Ravonic was a little irritated at the rude interruption, but his irritation turned into sudden panic, when noticed the clock showed eight O' clock on the dot, and he knew that they were going to be late for their date night. Without warning, Ravonic gently picked H'earring up, and rushed to his bedroom, as he started changing out his old attire, and putting on some more formal clothing, as H'earring looked at his boyfriend with great curiosity, wondering why Ravonic looked so panicked all of a sudden.

"Ravonic, what's the rush, my love?" H'earring asked, feeling a little concerned for his boyfriend.

"H'earring, tonight's our date night, and the movie's going to start at eight thirty, so we have to get ready and get going!" Ravonic yelled, as he changed into a pair of black pants, along with a clean shirt, his socks and a pair of sneakers.

H'earring gasped, and leaped head first into the closet, and started rummaging through the discarded clothing, as he finally found his disguise to make him look more human like in the outside world. He grabbed his hoodie, and put it on, as he put the hood over his head, and giggled cutely at how adorable he looked in the mirror, and wolf whistled when he looked at how handsome his boyfriend looked.

"Man, do you look handsome, my love." H'earring said, wolf whistling at his boyfriend, and getting a well earned kiss.

"Aw, thank you, H'earring." Ravonic replied, as he gently grabbed H'earring's hand, and grabbed his wallet and cellphone off the nightstand, and exited the bedroom. "The movie theater's right in town, so we'll have to get there by car." He said, grabbing a set of car keys out of out ceramic bowl on the table by the front door.

"A car?" H'earring questioned, not knowing what a car exactly was.

Ravonic merely chuckled, and exited the house, closing and locking the door behind him. He then grabbed H'earring's hand, and led him into the driveway where they saw an awesome black car. Ravonic already had his driver's license before he met H'earring, and his dad had given him the car on his sixteenth birthday, so it was really convenient for him to get around the city when he's not walking or skateboarding.

"This is a car, H'earring. It's what we'll be traveling in." Ravonic answered, as he made his way over to the passenger side door, opened the door up for H'earring like a proper gentleman, picked the UnderWorlder up, sat him down on the plush leather seat, and buckled him in safely before closing the door.

Ravonic then made his way over to the driver's side door, opened the door, and sat in the driver's seat, as H'earring was waiting for something to happen about right now. Ravonic smiled, as he stuck the key into the ignition, and turned it, as the car roared to life. He turned pulled the gearshift into reverse, and gently stepped on the gas pedal, backing out of the driveway.

"Wow, this is so cool, my love!" H'earring said in awe.

Ravonic smiled, as he turned on headlights so he could see the road, put the car in drive, and stepped on the gas pedal, as they were driving down the streets. H'earring had an adorable grin on his cute face, and Ravonic could already tell that his boyfriend really loved riding in the car, and gave it a little more gas, as they drove down the road faster.

H'earring giggled, and gave his human boyfriend's hand a loving squeeze, and saw the stoplight up ahead turn red, as Ravonic took his foot off the gas, and stepped on the brake, causing the car to come to a smooth stop at the stoplight. Ravonic smiled, and pulled H'earring into a loving kiss, and licked him on the nose, as he giggled.

"Aw, you're so sweet, my love." H'earring said, giggling more, as he earned another loving kiss from his boyfriend.

"Anything for you, my love." Ravonic replied, deepening the kiss with the adorable UnderWorlder.

"You think maybe I could drive one day?" H'earring asked, putting on a cute face, as he giggled.

Ravonic thought for a moment about the idea of the UnderWorlder behind the wheel of a car, but decided that he would take H'earring out to practice driving one day maybe in a large filed or an empty parking lot so they wouldn't get caught. He knew he would have to adjust the seat a bit so H'earring could see over the steering the wheel and his feet could reach the pedals, but he'd worry about that later.

"Of course, H'earring." Ravonic said, rubbing H'earring's adorable rabbit ears.

"Aw, you're the best soulmate I can ever have, my love." H'earring replied, giving his boyfriend another loving kiss, followed by an affectionate snuggle. "And I can't wait to start driving too." He said, giggling cutely, as he deepened the kiss.

Ravonic then pulled away from the kiss once the light turned green, and stepped on the gas pedal, as he resumed driving. They drive to the movie theater was filled with the usual talks about how much they loved each other, and when they'd stop at a red light, Ravonic would always give H'earring a loving kiss on his soft lips. Moments later, they finally arrived at the movie theater, and Ravonic parked the car in the parking lot, and pulled H'earring out of his seat, and into his loving arms once again, and kissed him deeply.

"Looks like we're here, my love." H'earring said, returning the kiss tenfold.

"We sure are, my love." Ravonic replied, opening the door, as they hopped out of the car, and Ravonic locked the car before they headed inside the theater. "Now to watch our movie, my love."

The two soulmates arrived at the ticket booth, and purchased two tickets for the Ratchet and Clank film, and headed inside. As a little treat, Ravonic bought H'earring a huge bucket of popcorn, and also bought some candy and soda for them to enjoy while they watch.

"Oooh, this popcorn tastes so yummy!" H'earring shouted, as he ate some more popcorn, and giggled.

"I knew you'd like it, my love." Ravonic said, as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand, and smiled. "Let's go watch our movie. It's about to start, my love."

H'earring giggled, and nodded, as they arrived at the theater room, and sat down in their seats, but even being beside each other couldn't stop them for getting even closer, as H'earring climbed into Ravonic's seat, and snuggled on his cute chest, as his boyfriend gently ruffled his adorable red hair.

"I love you, my love." H'earring said, kissing his boyfriend again.

"I love you too, my love." Ravonic replied, kissing H'earring back, and hugging him tightly, just as the movie started. "Always and forever."

H'earring sighed lovingly, and ate some more popcorn, as he snuggled even more into his boyfriend's loving embrace, as they both laughed at the various funny and heartwarming scenes, and loved all the action packed scenes where Ratchet and Clank were battling the Blarg, along with enjoying how much a egotistical goofball Captain Qwark was.

"This is so hilarious, my love!" H'earring shouted happily, as he ate even more popcorn, and kissed Ravonic again.

Ravonic smiled, and returned the kiss tenfold, as they continued watching the movie, knowing that this was the beginning of their new life, and that it would just keep getting better from here on out. They had a future waiting for them, and they would face it together and knew that their love would continue to grow stronger because they will always have each other.

 **The end.**

* * *

 **Aw, what a happy ending for the two lovebirds. Phew, I'm glad that I finally got this story finished now, and happy that you guys have enjoyed reading it. It means a lot to me, you guys. It really does. I did try my best to make this story as adorable and fluffy as I could, along with adding some action-packed moments involving the two against villains like Klay and Spydor. And JudgmentDragon25, I'm happy that I once again made you another amazing birthday story again! You're my best friend in the whole world, and I love you with all my heart and soul. It makes me happy to know that you're happy, and I will continue to try my best to make you happy, my friend. I love you so much. *hugs you tightly, snuggles on your chest* Anyway, please leave a review to let me know how much you enjoyed my story, and I'll see you all next time. Bye-bye!**


End file.
